The 105th Hunger Games
by captainprocrastination
Summary: The 'last' Hunger Games with Capitol kids proved they were still so popular with the Capitol that they carried on. Now, Katniss and Peeta's daughter is reaped. Along with Gale's son.  Are they expected to have a Hunger Games romance? T, because it's THG.
1. One: The Reaping

**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so I would appreciate any reviews, criticisms welcome. This will be a multi chapter story and I will update soon, if you like the story. (I've written 4 so far, so when I get 2 reviews, I'll update!) Enjoy x**

CHAPTER ONE

My name is Talia Primrose Mellark. My parents are the famous 'star-crossed lovers from District 12', Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire and Peeta Mellark, the boy with the bread. Of course, they've grown up a lot since then. They got married and had me, fifteen years later. One year after me, came my brother, Ethan. We don't look alike, but we both got our parent's features. I have Mum's long dark hair and Dad's bright blue eyes, the contrast to Ethan, who has the blond hair and grey eyes combination. I'm fifteen today, and guess what my birthday present from the Capitol is?

Today is the reaping for the 105th Hunger Games.

You may be wondering why they are still going on, since Mum practically saved the day and everything. Well, they hosted a last Hunger Games with Capitol kids, but they were still so popular, they carried on. Not helped by the fact that President Snow's hidden kid grew up to be an even more sadistic ruler. But the treaty's he was forced to sign means that he can't harm our family outright. This is why the idea of me or Ethan partaking in the Games is so terrifying, even more so than other families. At 12 noon exactly, for District 12, like all the others and their corresponding name and time, the reaping began. Effie Trinket, still looking as fresh and bubbly as she did when Mum and Dad were reaped, jumped on the podium, sporting her usual bubblegum pink hair. I am standing the regulation roped off section for fifteen year old girls. My hair was tied back into a simple ponytail and I wear a black dress with a blue sash that matches my eyes. I glance over at the boys, where Ethan stands, fidgeting with his cufflinks. My OCD kicks in as I want to yell at him to stop fidgeting. I see Mum gritting her teeth in the audience as well. Fidgeting is a pet peeve for both of us, something with Dad laughs about. My brother stops, finally and I stare at the floor, as Effie starts to bubble into the microphone.

"Welcome, everyone to the reaping of the 105th Hunger Games! Before we begin, let's begin with a speech from the mayor of District 12!"

She hops from the microphone and into her seat. Madge's husband takes her place to a round of polite applause.

" Thank you. The Games are both a time for repentance and for thanks." He begins. The speech is always the same, as no-one really knows what to say about such a cruel matter.

"Our past victors these 105 years are: Haymitch Abernathy."

Haymitch, on whom the years of binge drinking have taken its toll on, was sitting on the floor next to where Mum and Dad stood, clutching his liquor, refusing point blank to get up.

"Couldn't get up if I wanted to sweetheart!" I hear him yell. "One, I'm old. Two, I'm ABSOLUTELY PISSED!" He bellows the last statement out as loud as he can, right as the mayor says his name.

"Katniss Everdeen." The mayor says, peering curiously at the scene the past victors are making.

Mum blushes as Haymitch cackles from his outburst and the whole of the district turns to watch them.

"And Peeta Mellark." The mayor finishes. He clears his throat, then welcomes Effie back onto the stage. She grins widely and waves to my parents, and the now passed out Haymitch.

"Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favour!" It's scary how her face seems so similar to when Mum was reaped, thanks to the scary sounding medical anti-aging procedures in the Capitol.

"Ladies first!" She rummages around in the glass bowl marked 'District 12 Girls'

She pulls out a slip of paper. She reads it, and her face falls. It doesn't surprise me when she calls out:

"Talia Mellark."

I step out of my position and walk towards the podium, whilst she asks for volunteers. No-one comes forward. But it doesn't surprise me at all. I stand by the podium. Effie looks at me, her silly grin still plastered on her face, but her eyes show remorse. I risk a glance at my parents. Mum is crying, Dad trying to console her. He shoots me a reassuring glance.

"Well, now for the boys." Effie says, reaching into the other glass bowl. She opens the chosen paper, and looks close to tears. No. _No._

"E-Ethan Mellark." She whispers. I glance at my brother, and try to stop from screaming. My little brother. Only fourteen. It's bad enough I'm in the stupid games, but now my brother is too and there's nothing I can do about it. I try to quell my tears, by covering my face.

"Any volunteers?" Effie asks. _Please. Please let someone save my brother._

"I volunteer." A voice says. I nearly faint with relief as I look up and see someone gently place my brother back in line. He looks familiar as he strode up to Effie.

" What's your name then young man?" she asks.

"Lewis Hawthorne."

_Gale's son._ That's why he looks so familiar. Gale moved back here from District Two with his wife Tessie and son Lewis a few years ago, but I've never met Lewis since I was 3 years old. He walks over to me, and we are expected to shake hands. As our hands clasp together, I look at him properly. He resembles Gale fully, but instead of eyes of grey, they are a luminous green. They bore into my eyes and I mouth something, that I cannot possibly say enough.

_Thank you._

**And thank **_**you**_** for reading! Hope you liked chapter 1, a teeny tiny review? Please? **

**TGWG15 **


	2. Two: Goodbyes

**Hello, here is chapter 2! I hope you like it! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**

CHAPTER TWO

The anthem of Panem blares out, and as it ends, Lewis and I are whisked away to the Justice Building and split into two different rooms. We still haven't said one word out loud to each other. I plonk myself into a cushiony sofa, probably the last moment of peace I'll have for a long time. The beauty and elegance of the room, though obvious, was bittersweet. This was the first and last time the remaining tributes stayed in their district, before boarding the train to the Capitol and confronting their deaths. The last room of District 12, the first glimpse of luxury, then the flamboyant Capitol lifestyle and then a horrific death in the arena. My first visitor was Ethan. We didn't say anything, but fell into each other's arms.

"Hey, Tal. Don't cry. You'll be on camera soon." He says, as he feels my chest begin to shake, on the brink of tears. His comforting made me want to cry even more. The little boy I always thought of him as, growing up, looking more and more like Dad everyday. He pulls away from me and rolls onto the sofa next to me.

"Thanks. God, I can't tell you how glad I am that you're not here too."

"I know. I'm glad too. Try not to die, eh sis?"

I let out a strangled noise, halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"I'll try. But I make no promises." I point warningly at him. He laughs. I love my little brother's laugh, so innocent. I still think he's about seven in my mind, but he's double that, near my age.

"Seriously though Tal, how are you going to survive this?" he asks.

"Well, Mum's been giving me some lessons."

Ever since I turned twelve, Mum became paranoid that I would be reaped, so she started to take me hunting, so I would at least know how to handle weapons if the worst happened.

"Don't tell Dad." I say as an afterthought. He would go mad. He hates her handling weapons because fears for her life even now, because of the Games. I'm not sure why, it's not like she's going to impale herself with an arrow. But then again, they're so in love, it's kind of sickening.

"Why didn't she take me as well?" he asks.

I purse my lips. I truly don't know the answer, I cover it with a joke.

"Probably because you're already so macho and strong." I coo, poking his bicep, then being genuinely surprised when I feel solid muscle. An impish grin crosses his face.

"Yeah, Dad took me for some training as well."

I laugh properly this time.

"Probably why Mum never took you and Dad never took me."

"Yeah. Figures. What did you learn? Mostly all I did lift sacks of flour and paint myself. Dad gets really into the painting. I did a few weapons, but not much."

"Bow and arrow. Duh. Snares, also duh. Oh, and I am amazing with spears." I say with a grin.

"Oh my god! Could you, like, impale someone, no, a group of people with a spear at the same time?" he makes pathetic hand gestures of this act, but resorts to simple analogies at my blank expression, "Like a skewer? That would be so bad-ass."

"Ha ha. Are Mum and Dad coming?"

"No, you'll see them both on the train."

"I thought Mum was gonna stay and look after you?"

"Uh, no! You think Dad would let Mum stay home with _Gale?_ No. They're both coming with you, and I get the joy of being babysat by Gale, Tessie and Haymitch."

"Haymitch isn't coming?"

"Hell no! He can barely stay awake for an hour a day, let alone help you survive."

"I'm gonna miss you so much." I say, and suddenly pull him into a bonecrushing hug, as the door opens. I glance over his shoulder and see a Peacekeeper, signalling our time being over.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you too. If you tell anyone this, I'll deny it, but I think, even for a stupid older sister, you're pretty awesome." My heart thumps at his words. Tears well in my eyes. He walks up to the door, where the Peacekeeper stands, who begins to usher him out.

"One last thing." He says. He turns to the Peacekeeper and holds up a finger and mouths _one thing_. The Peacekeeper lets out an exasperated sigh, but gestures for him to say it.

"Talia. Please don't make out with Gale's son. As your brother, that's the last thing I want to see. Kill someone and dig out their intestines if you want, but please, no face munching."

He grins devilishly, then allows himself to be hurried out.

"BYEEEEEEEEEE." I hear his loud, drawling goodbye. I scoff at his words. There will be _no_ face munching on my part. I fall back on the sofa, exhaling. That could be the last time I see my brother. I hear the door open again. I look up. It's Gale.

"Hey Gale." I say, sitting up.

"Hello Catnip Junior. Haven't seen you in a while." He walks towards me, arms outstretched.

Oh god. Is he going to hug me? Apparently yes. I stand up tentatively, and partake in what might have been the world's most awkward hug, not like the natural hugs I shared with Ethan minutes ago. I pull away, but he still has grip on my arms, and he looks into my face.

"God, you look like your mum. Except your eyes. They're-"

"100% Peeta Mellark." I say, smiling into his face. Slightly mean, I realise, but because of him, I nearly wasn't born.

He releases my arms and looks down. Damn, I feel bad now.

"I could say the same about Lewis." I say, trying to cheer him up.

"What?"

"I mean, he looks like you, but has his mother's eyes."

"Oh. Yes, I guess so."

"I've just been to see him. He's pretty shaken up."

"Is this the part where you tell me not to kill him?"

"I'd prefer it if you didn't. But if he faces a slow, torturous death, I would rather you cut in with a quick, relatively painless one." He mutters.

My mouth falls open. How can he talk so freely about his son's death? But, Mum did say he was always brutally honest, and did things for the greater good. Like killing my aunt Prim.

"But what I wanted to really ask you, is to be nice to him." He continues.

"I'm not following."

"I figure, your Mum will be civil, your Dad, maybe not as accommodating, considering the resemblance. But, maybe, you two could be friends?" his voice is hopeful.

The Peacekeeper arrives again.

"Uh, I could try." I say quickly.

"Good. Maybe this friendship will go like mine was supposed to."

My eyes widen as I get what he said. He looks a little startled too. Maybe he wasn't supposed to say that either.

"Anyway. Good luck!" he says quickly, then hurries out of the room, even before the Peacekeeper tells him to go.

It occurs to me then. Does everyone expect me and Lewis to have a Hunger Games romance like my parents did? Or is Gale just still bitter about how Dad got Mum? Does he still sit around at home crying with a homemade printed t-shirt saying '**Girl on Fire + Boy with Bread= Burnt Bread**' ?

The door opens again. It's Haymitch, slightly more sober than earlier, but not by much.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Any advice?" I ask, already knowing what his reply will be.

"Stay alive."

I roll my eyes.

"Seriously, though. I don't want to die."

"You have two wonderful mentors, who are also your parents. They'll help you. And they will call me if they royally screw up."

I laugh, and approach him for a hug. He smells like liquor and body odour, so I quickly, but t tactfully pull away.

"If all else fails, become the Starcrossed Lovers 2.0, worked for your parents."

"Yeah. But it also provoked an uprising and war."

"Only 'cos they actually had feelings for each other. If you're just faking, just kill him at the end and cry for a bit. You get the idea. Good luck kid."

The Peacekeeper opens the door. He sighs, holding a half empty bottle, obviously made to guard by Haymitch.

Haymitch smiles at me, then walks out, snatching his precious alcohol on his way.


	3. Three: Lewis

**Hello! I'm updating quickly because I'm in a good mood. I warn you now though, until I've written Chapter 5, this will be the latest chapter, because Chapter 4 ends in a cliffhanger, and I don't want to make you wait. I hope you enjoy Chapter 3. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, thanks to: ****daydreamer808**** and ****legendaryhuntress ****for reviewing. It meant a lot because I didn't think anyone would read this! Thankyouthankyouthankyou.**

CHAPTER THREE

I exhale deeply as the Peacekeepers usher me out of the Justice Building and into a car which will take me to the train station. I lean my head against the window as I take what will probably be my last glimpse of District 12. The car ride was short, and all too soon I am boarding the train. Many reporters with a crew of people carrying heavy looking cameras spot my car and pounce. I stare at my feet as I try to bury my way through them. It becomes increasingly difficult as the cameras hover, surrounding me in all directions, whilst microphones are shoved in my face as questions echo, enveloping me in a solid wall of sound.

'_Talia, what do your parents think about this?'_

'_Talia, why did Lewis volunteer for your brother?'_

'_Talia, how do you feel about being in this year's games?'_

'_Talia, should the citizens of Panem be expecting another District 12 romance?'_

I ignore them, and I spy Mum, Dad, Effie and Lewis waiting for me at the end of the platform. I abruptly stop walking and turn around to face the reporters. They all look at each other and make signals to film me. I smile widely at them, thinking the nicer I seem, the more sponsors I will get and the more chance I have of staying alive.

"The only thing I feel towards my fellow tribute, right now, is gratitude for saving my little brother." I say, unsure of which camera to look into. I also decide, to pay Ethan back for embarrassing me earlier with his 'facemunching comment'

"Love you Ethan!" I yell, and blow a kiss. The reporters all _aww._ Waving madly, I run off to where I am being waited for. I run straight into Dad's arms. He always offers the best comfort. I then find myself rolled into Mum's hug. I am released afterwards. My parents look me in the face. I bite back tears and smile weakly.

"Ok, Team Twelve!" comes Effie's voice. "All together please, the Capitol press need the boarding shots."

She grabs Lewis by the shirt and drags him over to me. He shoots me a look, which makes me laugh. She releases him, then pushes me closer to him. We bump shoulders awkwardly. Happy, Effie steps away and walks towards the photographers.

"Show us the District 12 pride!" she encourages.

Oh well, if I'm going with the nice approach, I'll do it wholeheartedly. I fling my arm around Lewis' shoulders, grin hugely and with my free hand, do a thumbs up. Lewis catches on, and also puts his arm around me and does a thumbs up, smiling. The cameras flash, nearly blinding me. Then Mum, Dad and Effie all come in at alternate poses. My thumbs go down, but my arm always stays firmly around Lewis' shoulders, for support.

"Ok! That's enough!" Effie commands, waving her hands. The flashes stop and I release Lewis. Effie propels me to turn around and I walk onto the train. We all get on, and the train speeds off. Mum looks around in awe. Dad snakes an arm around her waist.

"Bring back memories?" he asks, snuggling into her shoulder, her hair draping his face.

"Such _happy _memories."

I roll my eyes and shoot a _how nauseating_ look at Lewis, but he was staring at the floor pointedly. I raised an eyebrow and then I realised that his dad probably played darts with him with a picture of my dad on the dartboard. I cough.

"Mum. Dad. I really do not want to spend the short remainder of my life watching your PDA's. No offence." I say. This eases the tension and they all laugh, including Lewis.

Effie then shows me to my room. It's amazing. There's a bathroom, dressing room inside it. I'm free to do whatever I want until dinner in one hour. I take a shower first, then curl up in the big fluffy robe and find something else to wear. I choose some black trousers and a light blue blouse. I'm combing through my wet hair when Effie comes to take me to dinner. I'm first to arrive, closely followed by Lewis, who sits in the seat opposite me. A heavy silence hangs between us.

"So. I guess this is our time to actually talk to each other." He says, leaning forwards, his arms on the table.

"I guess so." I reply.

"I'm Lewis Hawthorne." He extends a hand towards me.

"I know who you are."

"Yes, but I've never formally introduced myself to you." He nods towards his hand.

I roll my eyes. "Talia Mellark." I say as I give his hand one firm shake. He leans back in his chair, arms behind his head.

"So Talia Mellark. Tell me about yourself."

"Erm. I'm fifteen. I have a little brother called Ethan, who I love very much. My favourite colour is green and I spend my time trying to beat my mother with a bow and arrow."

He nods his approval.

"Now you." I say.

"Ok. I am sixteen years old. I am an only child. My mother is originally from District 2. My favourite colour is blue and I spend my time trying to beat my father at hunting."

"That's near on impossible." Mum's voice comes from behind me. She slips into the seat next to me.

"Your father still remains the best hunter I've ever seen." She continues.

"He says the same about you. Dad really misses his Catnip." Lewis replies, cocking his head to one side. Mum sharply inhales.

Dad and Effie enter the room, jabbering away about something. Effie sits at the head of the table, by me and Lewis. Dad sits opposite Mum. Then the feast is served. Colourful, rich foods are served and gluttony takes over me and I dig in, stuffing my face with the delicious food. Effie starts laughing away with my parents about table manners. She means well, but her Capitol accent is beginning to grate on me. All too soon, I am full and the meal is over, my stomach bulging. We all go into a room with squidgy sofas and a large flat-screen TV to watch the re-cap of the reaping. I find myself wedged between Lewis and Effie on one sofa, whilst Mum and Dad cuddle up on the other. God, they are so embarrassing. I tuck my legs under me and lean against the cushion behind me. Effie sits primly upright, the polar opposite to Lewis, who slouches halfway down the seat, one arm balancing lazily on the arm rest and the other flung across the back of the sofa. I angle my body to avoid brushing against his arm behind me. The seal of the Capitol flashes on the screen and the show begins. The many other tributes appear. Blonde twins from District 1 (boy chosen, girl volunteers) scary Careers, the usual mix of tributes. Then District 12. I watch myself walk up to the podium, appearing strong and collected. But then my facade cracked as Ethan's name was called. The camera snaps onto me as I clap my hands to my face to hide my tears. Then Lewis volunteers, and the camera flickers over to him, walking up to Effie. The on-screen me shakes hands with Lewis, and quite clearly mouths her thanks. The scene cuts away and the commentator exclaims with delight about the Games and invites the viewers to make their predictions online. The programme plays the anthem and then the screen fades to black.

"Get some rest everyone. Big day tomorrow!" Effie announces, sweeping out of the room.

"Katniss! Peeta! We have things to discuss. Come, come!" she says. They follow her out.

I exhale sharply.

"Are you ok?" Lewis asks.

"Yeah. Just nervous I guess. Aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I could have just seen my killers face." His _duh _tone makes me laugh.

"I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

"Oh? How do you look at it?"

"Looking for the good. Seeing who would be best allies."

"Really. See anyone you like?" he says, leaning closer to me.

"I haven't quite decided yet actually." I give a fake yawn.

"Oh. Well, I know of one tribute who wouldn't say no to being your ally."

I lean closer to him and stare him straight in the face.

"I'm touched. You want to be my ally. Why would you want to do that?" I ask.

"You have pretty eyes." Is his reply, as he gazes into said eyes. I lean backwards abruptly.

"What?"

"I said, you have pretty eyes."

"I heard you. But why did you say that?"

"I don't like lying. I think something and I say it. You, Talia Mellark, have beautiful eyes." He points at me as he says 'you'.

I try hard not to blush.

"Do you like my eyes?" he asks.

I nearly choke. "Huh?"

"Really, Talia. You aren't very literate are you?"

"I'm very literate. You just ask stupid questions."

"Well, if it's stupid you won't mind answering it then." His grin is devilish.

"I'm not answering it then."

"I could make you."

"How could you _possibly_-" I'm cut off by him pouncing at me, forcing my arms above my head and locking them in place. His chest weighs me down, I'm pinned to the sofa. His face hovers above mine. I'm severely tempted to scream '_RAPE!'_ in his face.

"Well?" he asks, opening his eyes wide for inspection. I become frighteningly aware of him practically lying on top of me. "Be completely honest please. Or I will tickle you."

No! I'm the most ticklish person ever.

"Yes." I grunt.

"Not good enough." He removes one hand from where they grip my arms, one of them still clamped around my wrists. The other begins tickling. I squeal loudly.

"Say what you really think!" he urges, tickling more fiercely.

"You- are-such-a-_jerk_!" I splutter. The tickling doesn't stop. I give him a glowering look, then admit the truth.

"Fine! Your eyes are the most gorgeous colour I've ever seen." I avoid looking him in the face. The tickling stops, and his weight moves off me. I dare to look up.

"Do you really think that?" he says mockingly, one hand clamped to his heart.

"Yes." I grumble, and start to walk away. He follows me until we get to our opposite rooms. I start to enter mine.

He lunges forward and grabs hold of my arm. I turn.

"Talia. Will you be my ally?" he asks, his face contorts into a very attractive smile.

"Fine."

"Good. I think we're going to make an excellent team." He lets go, and enters his room. He winks at me before closing his door. As I enter my room, I think to myself, _was he flirting with me?_ I shake my head, change into a black pyjama vest top and baggy flannel bottoms, and leap onto my bed. I curl up in the soft duvet, and let my thoughts envelope me in sleep.

**What do you think of Lewis? Let me know in a review! **


	4. Author Note

**Hello, this is just an author note, not the actual update. I'm replying to reviews and have a question for you about the next chapter. If you're not interested in the note, it's fine, and you'll get the update soon. **

_**Review Replies**_

**SmileyFace365- Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I'm personally a Peeta+Katniss shipper, so I'm glad that it doesn't come across in the story! I like Talia+Lewis as well, obviously...**

**- Thank you so much! It's my first fanfiction and I'm so happy you're enjoying it.**

**legendaryhuntress- Of course it will! Haha. Also, to answer your question, when Talia and Lewis introduce themselves to each other, Talia says that her favourite colour is green, and Lewis says his favourite colour is blue, the colour of the others eyes, so it is only natural that they would like the other's eyes. If that makes sense...**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing, and more importantly reading! I was so surprised that anyone did! I'm currently writing Chapter 5, 4 is finished. Would you like me to post it now, but not get an update until 5 is done, and I warn you that 4 ends in a cliffhanger! Or would you like me to write Chapter 5 and post 4 after it's done, so that you don't have to wait that long for the cliffhanger to be continued? Let me know by a review or PM, (preferably review) Thank you.**

**TGWG15 **


	5. Four: Welcome to the Capitol

**Hello! Here is Chapter 4. I asked if you wanted it early, and said yes! So, here it is. Enjoy, review? **

CHAPTER FOUR

The door suddenly flies open and a blur of pink appears.

"Talia!" Effie sings. I bury myself in my duvet, which is then promptly ripped off of me. I clamp my hands to my bare arms, not well covered by the vest top, and curl up into the foetal position.

"Big, big day! You need to get up. We're in the Capitol. You're going to meet your stylist and prep team today, and then you take the chariot through the city. Get up and dressed, then come for some breakfast." She promptly leaves the room, to go and wake up Lewis. She leaves my door open, and I watch as she bursts into Lewis' room. She calls out his name, and he bolts upright with a yell, his duvet falls forward, revealing him shirtless. Effie squeals her apology, repeats the 'big, big day!' speech and flounces out. I slide out of bed and go to close my door.

"Good morning sunshine." Lewis says. He's now out of bed. "Nice pjs."

I notice he's wearing the exact same flannel bottoms as me. He makes no effort to cover his bare chest (well defined with muscle, I might add) whilst I cross my arms across my own chest, cursing the flimsiness of the vest. He laughs.

"Good morning to you too." I say, glaring at him. I slam my door shut.

I quickly dress into a green tunic and black leggings, then go to breakfast. I'm alone at the moment. I'm finishing spreading apricot jam on some toast when Lewis slides into the seat next to me.

"What was with the door slamming?" he asks, a smirk crossing his face.

"I'm grouchy in the morning." Is my short reply.

"I was perfectly nice to you."

"You laughed at me."

"Because it was funny."

"You are so infuriating."

"But I'm good-looking, so that's ok." He says, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, biting into it with a loud crunch.

"_What?_" I exclaim.

"I saw you looking at me. Don't deny that you think I'm hot." He winks.

"I do not think that you're hot." I nearly scream.

"I _know_ that you know that I know that you think I'm hot."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Sexy people don't need to make sense."

I gape at him, then furiously take a bite of my toast. I do _not _think that's he's hot. I do not. He laughs under his breath. I pointedly ignore him. My toast takes an age to finish. I finally finish, and slide my plate away from me. Before I know it, Lewis has my hand trapped, and his face right in front of me. I look into the infamous green eyes, and hope my face is one of annoyance.

"Can't wait to see you in your fancy outfit later." He whispers. I narrow my eyes, and tear my hand away. I lean back in my seat and clench my fists. I almost cry out in happiness as Mum and Dad walk in.

"Morning." I greet them. My tone is much friendlier to them then it was to Lewis.

"Ok. Today you're going to meet your stylist, and ride the chariots through the city. You won't like the things the prep team will do to you, but you'll love the chariot ride." Mum says, addressing me in particular.

"Easy for you to say, girl on fire." I reply, smiling.

"Maybe you'll be the new girl on fire." She smiles weakly back. I squeeze her hand.

"I'll be fine Mum. You'll get me through it."

Lewis clears his throat loudly.

"Not that I mind, but you're showing some serious favouritism." He says, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she _is _my daughter." Mum replies shortly. She's always been frank.

Dad lays a hand on her arm. "He's right."

"Yes. Sorry." Mum says. Lewis nods and smiles at her.

It is this moment that Effie bounces in.

"We're here!" she announces.

The next few minutes are a blur. We get off the train, and wave to the camera crew littered around the station. Then we get into a car and are driven to a large glass building. There, a group of colourful characters greet me and I am led into a room. A large, wall length dressing table is in the distance. One of the women leads me to a chair and sits me down. They form a line in front of me and introduce themselves.

The woman with electric blue hair who led me to the chair is called Calla, the other woman, who has bright, bright, red hair is called Astrid, and the man, who has silvery hair and unnaturally green eyes is called Adonis. Both of the women have silvery patterns (the same colour as Adonis' hair) traced on their skin, which distinguishes them as a team. They work quickly, covering me in various foams and creams. I bite back my tears and screams as they set to work stripping me of all unnecessary hair. I see what Mum meant about not liking what the prep team do. My nails are also perfected, and they put something in my hair that makes it gorgeously glossy, before curling it and pinning a few strands up. It is beautiful. The prep team disappear. I slip my robe back on. It's light blue, patterned with pink flowers and the silk is soft against my skin. I hear the door open. A man with curly blond hair walks in, flicking through a notebook. He looks up and smiles.

"Hello Talia, is it?" he asks. I nod.

"I'm Eli, I'm your stylist." He shakes my hand.

He looks me over for a minute, then holds up his notebook and looks between it and me.

"Yes. This design will suit you perfectly." He says smiling.

Soon, I am wearing a black dress, the skirt (covered in red and gold glitter) at the back brushes the floor, but the front stops mid-thigh, showing slightly too much leg for my liking, a black belt with flame patterns cinches in my waist. The top of the dress is strapless, but my curled hair cascades over my shoulders, which makes me feel more covered. Eli does me minimal makeup, but my eyes are much more defined. Black high heeled ankle boots finish my outfit. I look in the mirror. The girl looks elegant and graceful, the skirt at the front doesn't seem so short like I'd initially worried about. Eli beams at me. The prep team reappear, and all coo over me. Normally, I'd push them away, but I feel giddy in this dress. Mum and Dad lead me to the chariots, and also both compliment me. I've never had so many compliments in one day. I climb into the chariot, which is painted a shiny black colour, embossed with golden flame designs. Lewis climbs in next to me. He lets out a whistle. I turn to glower at him. He wears a black suit with a red, that compliments my dress. I hate to admit it, but he looks _really_ good. The District 1 chariot rides out into the screaming crowd, starting the proceedings.

"Ready for this?" I ask.

"Yep. I've got things planned." He replies, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh yeah? What might this be?"

"You'll find out."

I'm intrigued. Butterflies squirm in my stomach. District 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. I count down the districts, exhaling. 8. 9. 10. I'm suddenly scared.

"Want to hold hands?" I impulsively ask, as my legs begin to shake. Lewis raises his eyebrows, bemused.

11.

"Knew you'd come around." He says, slipping his hand into mine.

"District 12!"

The chariot moves forward, I see the crowds around us. I see us filmed on the big screen. We look powerful, and united. Do I want that? Then I console myself by thinking we are just promoting our alliance as a force to be reckoned with. I wave with my free hand to the crowd. The uproar is tremendous. I blow kisses. More applause. Mum was right, this is a great feeling. I should feel sickened by these people, who ache to watch me die, but the applause washes all those thoughts away. I continue greeting them.

"Don't I get a kiss?" Lewis mutters.

I keep smiling. "Don't be stupid." I say back, not letting him distract me.

"Too bad I am very, very stupid." He replies simply.

The next few seconds happen all too quickly. He lets go of my hand, and replaces it round my waist.

"What are you doing?" I hiss.

"Making us memorable." He replies.

Then he kisses me. On the chariot. Broadcast all over Panem.

**^I warned you about the cliffhanger. I'm currently writing Chapter 5, so don't worry! (also, if you don't like rushed relationships, don't worry, it won't happen...yet)**


	6. Five: Aftermath

**Hello! I know, I realise I am cruel ending on a cliffhanger. But here is Chapter 5! Read, enjoy, review? Thank you to everyone who did, I really appreciate it **

CHAPTER FIVE

It takes me a second to register what is going on. I notice the kiss, obviously, but the time and place escape me. All I know is a phenomenal kisser with lips softer than silk is kissing me. Naturally, I return the gesture. I feel a smile against my mouth. Well, more of a smirk. Then it dawns on me. It is _Lewis_, who I have known barely more than a day, and we are on the _chariot_ in front of _everyone_. I stop kissing him abruptly and squirm under his grip, hoping he takes the hint. He doesn't. He carries on, then stops. He then has the audacity, to wink at me, and start waving to the crowds again. Fury runs through me when I see a trace of my lipstick on his mouth, which he makes no effort to wipe off, wearing it like a crown. I want to punch him in his pretentious face. I exhale deeply, knowing that tributes are not allowed to fight before the Games, where I _will_ punch him, even if he is my ally. I regain my composure and resume waving and smiling to the crowds. I catch a glimpse of myself on the large flat-screens, and I'm disgusted. My eyes have gone all glowy and dazed, and an unmistakeable blush patterns my cheeks. Mum promised I would love the chariot ride, but right now I want the ground to swallow me up. I avoid catching Lewis' eye as the chariot ride ends, and the horses pull the carriage inside the Training Centre stable marked '12'. As soon as the chariot stops moving, I get off and storm away from Lewis, letting him know how pissed off I am. He makes no effort to stop me. I soon run into Mum, Dad and Effie, who have come inside to greet us. They see my face, burning with anger and don't say anything. Footsteps come from behind me, that can only belong to Lewis. I see Dad glower at him, and it's clear I'm not the only one angry. Mum's face is a mask, so I don't know what she's thinking. Effie beams. Regarding the three adult's expressions, I know which one will sympathise with me.

"Dad. Can you please talk some sense into Lewis?" I ask. He nods, and glares in that protective father way that would send a normal boy running miles. I turn, hoping to see some fear in Lewis' eyes. He smirks triumphantly at me.

"You really picked the wrong person there, Talia. Your dad is the only one who knows what I'm going through, and why I did what I did." I glance at Dad, red begins to flood his cheeks. He avoids Lewis' eyes.

I turn to Effie. She is still beaming widely.

"Can I go now please?" I ask, putting what I hope is a winning smile on.

She pats my shoulder reassuringly and nods. I follow her out of the stable, three sets of footsteps behind us. I hear Mum whisper to something to Dad that makes him laugh. Lewis remains silent. We approach the Training Centre entrance and go inside. The place is grand, and beautiful, but with a condescending atmosphere. We board the elevator, and I watch Mum's face light up as it shoots upwards. She clings to Dad happily. We stalk, well I do. Effie walks delicately in front of me. Mum and Dad plod along together at the back. Lewis has his jerkiness back, and is practically strutting along. I purposefully quicken my steps so I am right next to Effie. We reach our quarters. It is a long corridor, with five doors. Four of them are mine, Effie's, Lewis' and my parents rooms. The last one is our private dining room, leading through to a living room. My room is the one on the right, at the far end of the corridor. It is large, with an ensuite bathroom, the whole place covered with gadgets and buttons, that I don't what to do with. I don't particularly want to burn my room down, so I refrain from pressing anything. I see myself in the full length mirror. I smile, and allow myself to think that I do look beautiful, which is a first time for me, I've never felt the urge for vanity before. Mum and Dad always said I was gorgeous, but that's just something parents say, and I never thought anything of it. The thought of thinking myself as beautiful shocks me. That makes me as bad as a Capitol person. I quickly open the wardrobe, and press buttons until it picks out an acceptable outfit. The wardrobe keeps spitting short skirts at me, no matter how many times I try to stop it from doing so. I compromise on a pair of tight leggings and a button up light blue blouse. I take a deep breath, and prepare for the utter humiliation of the events to come. Dinner and a recap of the chariot ride. I walk out of my room and nearly walk straight into Lewis, who is leaving his room, which happens to be opposite mine. He catches me before I walk into him, and gives me a look over. He looks back up to my face and winks.

"Nice legs Mellark." He says, before walking off.

"Screw you Hawthorne." I reply, loud enough for him to hear as he walks off ahead of me. I hear him laugh to himself. I wait until he's through the dining room door before I continue my journey there. I step inside. The seat left for me is next to Effie and Lewis. How considerate. But I am determined to get through the evening. Capitol attendants (not Avoxes, thank god, they stopped doing that after President Snow died) bring out the meal. They carve meat from the large lamb joint in the middle of the table, and place it on each of our plates. The meal is also served with fluffy potatoes, and soft vegetables. They cover it in a thick brown liquid, and I dig in immediately. The food is delicious, and I finish it quickly. I look up and see I'm not the only one to enjoy it. Only Effie still picks around with her food and takes little nibbles. She sees me staring.

"I need to watch my weight." She says.

"But Effie, you're so skinny." I say back. I do not expect her reaction.

"Oh, Talia!" she pulls me into an unexpected hug, and when she pulls away, her eyes glisten with happy tears. She's such an odd human being. I smile back at her, and see Mum and Dad stifling laughs. Automatically, I turn to Lewis as well. He looks at me strangely.

"What?" I ask.

"You have some gravy on your lip." He replies, and reaches out towards my face. His curved hand cups my cheek and his thumb lightly grazes my top lip, slowly. I don't pull away, for some reason. The touch of his hand makes me shiver slightly, as I watch him retract his hand.

"All gone." He breathes. I remember that we are at the dining table, sitting opposite my parents. I tear my eyes from his, and stare into my plate, hoping I am not blushing too much.

"Ok!" says Effie, breaking the awkward silence. "Shall we go and watch the recap?"

I don't want to. But I have to. Everyone takes the same position they did the last time we all watched TV. But Lewis doesn't slouch as much. And I don't sit as far away as possible from him. I still don't touch him, but I'm no longer nearly in Effie's lap. The seal blares on the screen, along with the anthem. Then the District 1 chariot rides out, the tributes looking identical and angelic, in flowing white and matching blonde hair. The District 2 tributes are not as angelic looking, Lewis stiffens at the sight of the girl. I make a mental note to ask him about it later. More tributes roll out, all looking amazing. The days of coal miners' jumpsuits and tree costumes are over. Only one other pair are holding hands. District 7. Lumber, home of Mum and Dad's friend Johanna. The boy is blond, with traces of copper within, a subtle similarity to girl next to him, whose hair is completely copper coloured. More tributes ride out. Then I see myself, looking slightly nervous at first, but gripping onto Lewis. I tuck my legs up under my chin, to prepare for embarrassment. My palms begin to sweat. The camera zooms in on us, and I watch the as the onscreen me talks to Lewis. Suddenly, I was pulled towards him, and it pleases me to see my face was one of pure horror. This pleasure goes away as I see him pull me in for a kiss, and I practically melt into him. I duck my head below my knees, slightly peeking over the top. Lewis whistles next to me.

"We look good there, Tal."

"Shut up." I snap. "And don't call me that." I add, as an afterthought. Only Ethan calls me that. I think of what his reaction might be like. He did specifically say 'no face-munching'. The onscreen me finally comes to her senses and squirms and was finally released. On-screen Lewis then waved to the crowds, smirking, his lips now smeared with nude coloured lipstick. My face was something between utter horror and awe. My hair was slightly mussed, and my eyes glowed. Worst of all, I looked like I _enjoyed _the kiss.

_Ah, _the voice inside my head says, _but you did enjoy it. You thought about what a good kisser he was._

I mentally facepalm. The seal of the Capitol appears along with the anthem, and the screen fades to black.

"So. You two made a big impression." Dad says.

"It's his fault." I sound more childish than intended.

Lewis snorts beside me. "Don't deny that you liked it. You kissed me back."

"No I didn't." I lie.

"Yes you did. I felt it."

I can't fault him there. I stay silent.

"What are we going to do? I don't want to have a showmance." I say.

"Neither did I, honey." Mum says. "But look where it got me." She squeezes Dad's hand.

I whirl on Lewis. "Thanks. Now, you've doomed us to getting married and having kids!" I practically scream in his face and storm out of the room. Fury cursing through me, ready to pummel my pillow. I'm halfway to my room, when someone tugs on my shoulder. It's Lewis. Before he says some stupid sarcastic comment, or before I have a chance to think, my fist clenches of its own accord, swings back, then hits him in the nose. He swears loudly, and covers his nose. But I couldn't care less, so I flounce into my room, and fall onto my bed. Tears fall down my face. He doesn't realise what he has done. He took my first kiss. I'd always expected my first kiss to be magical, with someone special. But he took it without my permission, stolen it. I'd never forgive him.

**Sorry, it's so short! Hope you liked it. Review? Just a little one? **


	7. Another Author Note

**Hello everyone! This is just an author note, but read if you want to! I'm starting Chapter 6 very soon, so look out for it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and favourited. If you have any ideas you want me to put in, I'm happy to hear them, review or PM me. Also, how excited are you that the full trailer for the Hunger Games movie will be released on Monday! (Probably the only time I'm excited for a Monday) It will premiere on Good Morning America, introduced by the stars. Unfortunately, I live in England, so I don't know when I'm going to be able to watch it...Boo... Are you excited for the film? I know I am! Chapter 6 will be coming soon! Until then, GOODBYE! **

**TGWG15 **


	8. Six: Training

**Hello! This is probably the last chapter you'll get this weekend. I hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! **

CHAPTER SIX

I'm roused from sleep by a soft knocking at my door. It's too light to be Effie's wakeup call. I roll out of bed and open the door. I groan at my visitor.

"What do you want Lewis?"

"I want to apologise."

Still dreary with sleep, it takes me a second to register his words.

"You-you want to apologise?"

He nods.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Sleepy me doesn't have as much sense as awake me. Awake me would never let Lewis Hawthorne into my room, whilst I only wear a baggy green t-shirt and black sleepshorts. He makes no comment on my attire though. He enters my room tentatively and seats himself on the edge of my bed. I venture a step forwards and sit beside him.

"So talk." I prompt.

He turns his head and looks me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." He says. "I don't know what I was thinking. I wanted to make us memorable, and get us some sponsors. I should have asked you first, or at least told you."

"Yes. You should have."

"I didn't think. I don't know why it upset you so much, and I get it if you don't want to tell me, but I am deeply, deeply sorry." His eyes show true regret, and I soften slightly.

"You took my first kiss." I accidentally blurt.

"Oh god. I feel even worse now." He pounds his fist into the mattress.

Cautiously, I reach my hands out and place them on his arm.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. You didn't know."

One of his hands moves to on top of mine.

"Can you ever forgive me?" his eyes seek mine again, and they glisten with tears.

"I don't think I can just yet, but I'll try. I'm willing to overlook it."

He visibly relaxes.

"So, can we be friends?" he asks.

"Sure."

He pulls me in for a hug, and his arms envelope me. I rest my forehead on his shoulder. Hugging him is nice. A warm feeling spreads through me. I do not hear the door open.

"Talia!" Effie's obvious voice trills. "Oh!" she must have noticed Lewis' presence.

I turn my head, and see Effie standing just inside the doorway, beaming.

"I just came to wake you up. Come down to breakfast when you're ready, then you'll go for your first training lesson." She smiles again, and walks out.

"See you at breakfast." Lewis says, giving me one last hug, before leaving the room. He closes the door behind him, leaving me with my thoughts. As I dress in some khaki trousers, a black vest top and some boots, a thought dawns on me. Either me or Lewis, or both, will die in the arena, so I can't get too attached to him. I tie my hair into a ponytail and go to breakfast. I eat some boiled eggs, dipping the soft bread into brilliant yellow yoke, and a mug of hot chocolate. As soon as we've finished, Effie leads us downstairs, where we will join our fellow tributes for training. We walk out to the elevator, and go down to the training level. The doors open straight into the huge gymnasium, various areas roped off and filled with different weapons and obstacles. A large crowd of tributes are gathered in the middle, Lewis and I say goodbye to Effie and join them. Someone pins cloth squares that read '12' to mine and Lewis' shirts. The head trainer, a large man with hawklike features addresses us and explains the schedule. We can move around each base as we choose, stopping for a lunch break at 12:30 until 1:15. We will do this every day for this week, then we will spend the last afternoon in a session with the Gamemakers. I notice most of the other tributes, the Careers especially, keep sneaking looks at me and Lewis, and sniggering amongst themselves. Great, just when I'm on good terms with him again, we are the laughing stock of the other tributes. The tributes then disperse and separate onto different bases.

"Want to work with me, ally?" asks Lewis.

I state my approval, and we head to camouflage. I have my dad's steady hand, and paint elegant swirling patterns down my bare arms. The instructor praises me. Lewis is hopeless, ending up with multicoloured splodges. Me and the instructor roll our eyes in unison.

"Here." I say. I dip my fingers in the paint, and shuffle closer to my district partner. He holds out his arm, his face screwed up.

"Relax. I'm not going to kill you. Yet." We both laugh at my feeble joke. My fingers make contact, and I start painting. The colours blend together, and I manage to smooth out his attempts.

"Beautiful." He says.

I blush when I realise he's not looking at his arm, and the pattern I've just painted. I hear a gagging sound from behind us. I see the girl from District 1, sneering at us, holding a spiked mace. She swings it menacingly.

"You do realise that you're being completely nauseating, right?" she simpers.

"Nice to meet you too." I say, smiling. "I'm Talia."

"The name's Artemis. And this is my brother, Apollo." She gestures to the blond boy beside her. I remember them from the reaping.

I snort with laughter before I can stop myself.

"Think our names are funny, do you?" she spat.

"Well, yeah. That's why I laughed." I realise that provoking a Career whilst she is holding a mace may not be the best idea, but I was enjoying myself.

"I'll have you know, _Twelve_, that Apollo is god of the sun, and Artemis is goddess of the hunt. Do you know what that means?"

"No, please enlighten me."

"We, along with the other Careers, will destroy you, and your boyfriend."

"Well, do you know something, _goddess of the hunt_?" I inject as much venom as I can into my voice. "My mum, is the freaking girl on fire. And you," I stand up, and take a step towards her.

"Are going." I take another step forwards.

"To burn." Forwards more.

I'm practically nose to nose with her. "_In hell_." I hiss. She glowers at me, mostly from rage, seeing as she can't tear me to pieces, right here, right now, but I also spot fear in her eyes. I smirk, and saunter away, not looking back, but aware of everyone's gazes.

I take my seat besides Lewis again.

"You just got about ten times more attractive." He says.

"Oh shut up. We're not together." I say the last part loudly, so the other tributes hear.

After we clean our arms of the paint, we head to snares and rope tying, which we both excel at, especially Lewis, he even beat the instructor. Then we all head to the cafeteria. An array of sandwiches are laid out at the front of the room. I select some, and head to a table, Lewis in tow. The Careers all share a table, as standard. But one comes over to us. I recognise her as the girl from District 2.

"Lewis! Hi." She says.

"Hello Ava." He replies.

I'm confused how they know each other.

"Talia, this is my mum's sister's daughter. My cousin." He explains, I had forgotten that Lewis' mother originally came from District 2.

"Hello." I say cautiously. I'm not on the best of terms with the goddess of the hunt, so I'm worried about her ally.

"Hey." She sounds bored, and ignores me.

"So, Lewis, do you want to come and join us?" she gestures to the Careers table. All three of us know that this is more than just an invitation to lunch. I'm suddenly scared that Lewis will abandon me and join the Careers. I avoid his gaze and take a bit of my chicken sandwich.

"Thank you Ava, but I think I'm going to stay with Talia." He smiles at her, which she does not return. She glares at me.

"Fine. I hope you two are very happy together." She stalks back to her table.

"Thank you." I say.

"You're welcome. I promised you before her." He shrugs it off, but I'm touched that he refused Ava's offer, being a Career would greatly lengthen his life. I smile to myself, and take another bite of sandwich. It makes me jump, when suddenly two people slide onto our table, one by me, one opposite by Lewis. They drop their trays onto the table. I turn to see our new lunch buddies. They are the pair from District 7, the other tributes who held hands. The girl is sitting next to me, and she extends her hand.

"Lana Garcia. District 7." I shake her hand.

"Rowan Mason." I shake the boy next to Lewis' hand when he offers it.

"Talia Mellark." I tell them.

"Lewis Hawthorne."

"So, we want to form an alliance with you." Explains Rowan. Close up, I notice that he is _extremely _attractive. The copper in his hair reflects all the light, so it glows. I also notice how Lana is gazing at him, and figure out that there might be something between them.

"Sounds good." Says Lewis.

"I also think that we need another pair. I want to form the 'anti-Careers'." Lana says.

"Anti-Careers?" I ask.

"Yes. They have 3 districts worth of tributes, so should we. I figure we all observe the others tomorrow, and then make our choice." She says.

I nod. I don't care how forward they are, we have allies. The Games have begun.

**We've meet some more tributes! Some Careers, and some allies! Hope you enjoyed it, until next time! Review? **


	9. Seven: Allies

**I lied. **

**Here's Chapter 7! By the way, I don't own 'the Hanging Tree.' Hope you like this! **

CHAPTER SEVEN

The next few days, Lewis and I eat lunch and train with Rowan and Lana. I learn that Rowan is Johanna's nephew and even though she's still in contact with my parents, being we are in different Districts, they couldn't visit each other. All four of us keep a look out for allies, ones that show talent and a dislike for the Careers. We mutually agree on the tributes from District 6 when separately, we see the girl hit the archery targets perfectly every time, and the boy, when the one of the Careers(boy from 2) was pummelling the sand bag, threw a knife which neatly severed where the bag was attached, and the top of the bag, sending it crashing on top of the boy and covering him in sand, which made _him_ the new laughing stock. I approach the girl at lunch on the last day with Lana, where she munches cucumber sandwiches alone. I slide my tray in opposite her, and I spy Lewis and Rowan doing the same with the boy.

"Hi. I'm Talia."

The girl nods. Up close, I see she has chestnut brown hair, and hazel eyes. Pretty.

"Haley."

"We came to see if you're interested in joining an alliance." Lana adds.

"I could do that. Who else is in it?"

"Both tributes from Districts 12 and 7. The others are asking your district partner." I answer, indicating them.

"Why so many?"

"We want to form an alliance to be reckoned with." Lana has fire to her voice and eyes as she gives her speech. "We want to take down the Careers, show them not to be so high and mighty when the other tributes have just as much chance."

"Count me in."

Lana, Haley and I exchange smiles. Then we lead our new ally to what has swiftly become our table. A few minutes later, Lewis and Rowan return, looking triumphant with a boy with black and violet eyes in tow.

"Everyone, this is Levi." Rowan says.

The rest of us introduce ourselves, and we all sit down. I'm in the middle of our new allies, facing Lewis, who is sandwiched by Lana and Rowan who chat animatedly to Haley and Levi. Lana and Haley are discussing outfits for the interviews, whilst Rowan and Levi are discussing Lana, Haley and as if we weren't sitting right there. They try to involve Lewis in the conversation, but he backs out after I glare at him. He smiles apologetically at me.

"Whipped." Rowan snorts. Lewis looks scandalised, and at once joins in their conversation, Levi sharing an identical smirk with Rowan. I roll my eyes and join the conversation with the girls. In between Lewis and Rowan is a gap in which I see the other tributes watching us, the Careers especially. The Careers usually sit together, but don't make conversation except showing off to each other, the other tributes sit alone, in silence, yet here we are, _laughing_ with each other. No-one laughs during the Hunger Games, and whenever anyone does, it echoes through the hall like a gunshot. But it felt natural, surrounded by my allies. I try to block out the knowledge that if I can live, they all must die. I wonder if they all have that thought in the back of their minds. No, if I think like this I'm as bad as a Career. Or as stupid. Why would goddess of the hunt volunteer to fight against her brother? Unless she's actually sick in the head and wants to kill him, I wouldn't put it past her, I mean I understand sibling rivalry, but that's just not right.

"Talia are you ok?" someone asks.

I meet Lewis' concerned, green gaze. I nod.

"She was just staring at me. No biggie." Rowan says, giving his hair a little mocking flip.

"Don't flatter yourself Mason."

"Sorry, I should know you're Lewis' girl." He nudges the boy next to him.

"I'm not his girl." I say. This attracts the attention of the table.

"Wait? You're not?" asks Haley, her eyes wide.

"No. We're just friends." I say, smiling.

She looks unconvinced and looks to Lewis for confirmation.

"She speaks the truth." He says.

"Oh." She turns back to Lana, and exchanges a little smile with her. I stare up at the ceiling. Conversation has halted between the six of us, and has spread throughout the room.

"Awkward." Lana says in a sing-song voice.

"Lana, you have an _awful _voice." I snort.

She fixes me with a fake evil glare. "Oh yeah? Well let's see you sing something right here, right now!" she bellows out the dare.

All the tributes stare at her, and she smirks at me. I feel a deep blush colour my cheeks. I have to credit her bravery though. She's going to be great fun. _Until she has to die_ reminds an evil voice in my head. I put myself back into the situation.

"No, I'm not singing in front of everyone." I say, in a joking voice, trying desperately trying to make her shut up.

"Why not?" sneers an obnoxious voice. I don't need to look in the right direction to know it's the goddess of the hunt. "Your mum did. And we all know how much you rely on her fame."

"Don't let her get to you." Lewis says, comfortingly.

"No. She's right."

My allies look at me in shock.

"Why shouldn't I sing? It's a free country."

"Not really." Rowan says, shaking his head.

"Do you know any songs?" asks Lana.

"Well, I know one."

I do know one. Mum sang it to me all the time when I was younger, so I couldn't help but pick up the lyrics. Thinking back on it, I don't know why she would sing it to me, it's not a children's song.

"Good luck." Says Haley.

I hand my tray to Lana, who puts it on top of her, and I stand up on the table. I close my eyes, and remember my mum singing to me as words start to spill from my mouth, and the haunting melody flows from my mouth.

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

I finish, and open my eyes. A deafening silence fills the room, and I sit down, embarrassed.

"What?" I ask, seeing people go back to their own things.

"You were amazing." Lana says. Haley nods, her eyes wide.

Levi claps me on the back.

"Good job."

"Hear, hear!" Rowan adds, enthusiastically.

I look at Lewis, the only left to respond.

"You're amazing."

I blush.

**What do you think of Lana, Rowan, Haley and Levi? Or the chapter/story in general? Review! **


	10. Eight: Session with the Gamemakers

**Hello, this might be the only update this week as I'm busy this weekend. I might get a chance to write, but I'm not sure. Enjoy Chapter 8, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favourited, it means so much! **

CHAPTER EIGHT

This evening, after a last frantic day of training we will have our private sessions with the Gamemakers. I'm currently debating what to do, as all of the tributes are waiting in the holding area, basically a big lounge. The Careers all seem to be posing on a sofa, probably intentional, with the boys from District 1 and 4 sitting on the sofas, looking formidable, with Ava between them, the two other girls perch on the arm rests, striking subtly provocative poses, whilst the boy from two is leaning against the back of the sofa. Other tributes sit subdued on the individual armchairs. The sofa I share with my allies is just a tangle of bodies. Lana lays across the back of the sofa precariously, her copper hair falling in my face from where I'm sharing the sofa with Lewis. We sit against the alternate arm rests, my legs resting on top of his. Rowan lays on his side on the floor, his arm propped up against the carpet, where his head rests, to talk to us. Levi is sitting on the arm rest behind me, annoying Lana. Haley lies on the armrest the other side, her legs resting against Lana above her. A Trainer calls 'Apollo' for his session, breaking the Careers pose. He struts behind the trainer. You can easily see he's related to Artemis. A few minutes later, he comes out, looking smug. Artemis' name is called and she struts off in a similar way as her brother. Watching the sessions in motion, I think about what do to do. Levi is the first of us to go. Haley, Rowan and Lana follow consecutively and they don't return afterwards. Soon, the girl from 11 is called, leaving me and Lewis alone.

"Know what you're gonna do?" I ask.

"I have a good idea. You?"

"I'm just going to wing it. See what it's like in there."

The Trainer comes in and calls Lewis' name.

"Good luck." I say.

He nods, and follows the Trainer, leaving me completely alone. I look around the room to see if there are any cameras. I can't see anything, so I get off my sofa, and walk across to where the Careers were sitting. And I jump on their sofa. It's childish, but fun. It swiftly ends when the Trainer returns and gives me a disapproving look.

"Talia Mellark."

I get off of the sofa with as much dignity as I can muster, and follow her out of the room. She ushers me inside another room, full of loads of weapons. The Gamemakers are watching intently, a new thing about the Games, they have to stay sober whilst watching us. I pick up a handful of spears and begin testing them in my hands, throwing a shot that sails over the dummies head. I see the Gamemakers exchange approving glances in my peripheral vision, but they haven't seen anything yet. I launch one upwards, where it stabs the strobe light across the length of the ceiling, and stays there. I throw a few more upwards, a few more over the dummy, some behind me, until I have one left. I toss it between my hands, and prepare for the very difficult throw I am now attempting. I throw it forwards, with enough power, and a downwards twist, so it flies over the dummy, then falls point first as if a magnet draws it to the ground, then it enters through the dummy's skull, and is wedged somewhere inside it. After my vicious display, I tone it down by painting all of the skin I have on show the colours of the training room (dark green and crimson) and stand next to the wall. I look down, so my eyes aren't visible, and see my arms completely blended into the wall. Pleased, I look up. The Gamemakers are jotting down notes, and I am dismissed. The Trainer who brought me in tells me I can go straight up to my room, and that training is over, I should get a good night's rest for the interview tomorrow. I walk to the elevator, ignoring the double takes I get as people stare at my painted body. I reach the District 12 rooms, and walk into Lewis.

"Wow. No need to ask what you did for the Gamemakers." He says, grinning. I also notice that his arms have a pink tint from scrubbing them in the shower, so obviously he has been paying good enough attention to the camouflage techniques I taught him in training. I smile back, a flash of white against the green and red of my face, and walk into my room, leaving paint on the door handle that Effie will surely moan about later. I get in the shower, and watch as the water becomes the colour of the paint and stains the bottom of the shower, but disappears moments later. My skin becomes its usual peachy tone. I press the buttons by the side of the shower which dry my body instantly, and comb and dry through my hair, leaving it falling down my face in a curtain of darkness. I dress, and go to dinner. The infamous Capitol lamb and plum stew, my mum's favourite. She doesn't say anything to anyone this evening, just chows down the tender pieces of lamb and thick sauce. I have to admit, it is amazing. After dinner, we gather on the sofas to watch our scores for the sessions. Doubt trickles through me as I wonder if I did enough.

"Whatever happens, it's fine. These scores can help you either way. If they're high, you're more likely to get sponsors, but if not, the Careers won't pick on you as much." Dad reassures me.

We settle and the seal of the Capitol appears, along with the anthem. They use pictures from the chariots this year. A picture of Apollo flashes on screen, along with the number 9. Next is the goddess of the hunt, who scrapes an 8. The other Careers get similar, the highest remaining as 9, also achieved by the District 2 boy. Lana gets a 7. Rowan gets a 9. Levi and Haley get 8's. One of the District 9 tributes gets 1. Then Lewis appears, smiling widely. They flash a 10. I hug him and laugh to myself at the uneasiness between us at the start, and now how we have progressed an easy friendship. He accepts my hug, than frantically pushes me away so I can see my score. My face appears, looking more beautiful than I ever do, on the chariots, I'm not smiling properly, but my lips hint of it in the corners and my eyes are happy. Then they flash up the number 11. A little scream escapes my mouth and I'm back in a hug with Lewis, and am passed around the room, to around Effie's skeletal frame, wrapped in Dad's strong arms, in my Mum's soft embrace, and then back huddled against Lewis' warm, muscular chest. I look up, and see him smiling at me, his arms around me. His eyes flicker down to lips. Is it a warning or asking permission? Either way, I'm not going to let it happen in front of my parents. I'm not sure if I want it to anyway, so I give my head one small shake, unnoticeable to the adults with us. He releases me.

"Well done you too!" Effie beams with pride. Her eyes brim with tears as they flicker from me, to Lewis, to Mum , to Dad. "It's like the second coming of you too." She says to them, her eyes still looking to me and Lewis. "Especially Talia. You have your Mum's spirit."

"And talent." Adds Lewis. He addresses my parents. "I heard her sing."

"You did?" asks Dad. I nod.

"What did you sing to him?" Mum asks.

"I sang the Hanging Tree, like you used to sing to me all the time. And I wasn't just singing to him, it was in front of all the tributes at training." I blush at the memory.

"I'm sure it was beautiful and you are very brave." She says.

"And beautiful." I hear Lewis murmur behind me, but I ignore it.

"I'm going to bed now." I say quietly.

"Me too!" announces Effie, who plants a kiss on each of our cheeks and then practically skips to her room.

I start to walk to my room, when Lewis grabs my arm.

"Not here, let's talk in the hallway." I say, twitching my head towards my parents.

"When you're done, I'd like a word with you Lewis." Dad says.

"Yes sir." I can't tell if his tone is mocking. He follows me into the hallway.

"Well done on your 11." He says.

"And you on your 10."

"You beat me though."

"Only just."

He chuckles to himself.

"Interviews tomorrow. Nervous?" he asks.

"No. As long as you don't try to embarrass me in front of all of Panem again, I think I'll be fine."

"Hey. You said you'd forgiven me for that." He points a finger accusingly.

"Yeah, I know. We're friends now."

"No."

"No?"

"We're more than friends," "We're allies." He adds seeing my eyes widen to the size of discs.

"Goodnight, ally. Friend. Lewis. Whoever you are." I hug him quickly.

"Goodnight Talia." He says into my hair.

I pull away and kiss his cheek lightly, before I go into my room. I wonder what Dad's going to talk to him about. I change into pyjamas and climb into bed, thinking how the Games has gained me such a wonderful friend.

**What did you think? What has been your favourite part of the story so far? Have you seen the full length Hunger Games trailer? Did you think it was amazing as I did? (I thought it was REEEEALLY amazing...) Do you think I'm asking too many questions? Review! Please? **


	11. Nine: Interviews

**Hello, turns out I'm not busy, and I worked hard and stayed up late to write this for you! I hope you like it. Thank to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted. Thanks for your support.**

CHAPTER NINE

I'm struggling across the room in sky-high heels, with a book balancing on my head for the fiftieth time. My ankles wobble in the stupid stilettos Effie forced me to strap onto my feet. I stumble forwards, flailing madly and end up flat on my face.

"Honestly, Talia. You're worse than your mum was." Effie chides. I roll onto my back and see her looming over me. I get myself to my feet, clutching to Effie before I fall again.

"Why do I have to do this Effie?" I moan.

"Because all women should know how to do everything a man can do in high heels."

"What's wrong with just doing everything twice as well?"

"Nothing, but every woman-"

"Please stop with the every woman crap."

"Only if you walk across the room with no stumbles." She trills.

I straighten myself up and retain my poise. I take an experimental step, and I don't fall. Encouraged, I carry on, keeping my strides slow and steady. I keep walking, and eventually, my palms touch the door, meaning I've finished.

"Well done!" Effie exclaims, as I frantically tear off the stilettos and put my comfy boots back on.

This means that my session with Effie is over and earlier I decided with Mum and Dad that I was going for the nice approach, and I answered questions to an acceptable standard that captured the personality. I'm having lunch with Eli, my stylist, so I head into the dining room, where Effie will take me and Lewis down to Styling. I sit down at the table and help myself to an apple. I start attacking it, the sweet flavour flooding through my mouth. The door opens and Lewis walks in.

"I hate you." I say.

"Am I missing something?"

"Did you just have three hours learning how to walk in high heels?"

"I did earlier."

I practically spit out the piece of apple in my mouth. He pretends to wipe it from his face in disgust.

"I'm joking. Effie kept making me practise how to be a gentleman."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was taught how to escort a lady around, dance, for the feast later."

"So I will benefiting from these lessons?"

"You're not a lady."

I smack his arm.

"Yep. Definitely not a lady. You hit too hard."

"Ok kiddies!" calls Effie appearing in the room.

Then she is a pink whirlwind hustling us to Styling in under a minute. Astrid meets me and I'm back in the chair. I only need a little bit of waxing on my legs, but I'm surprised how quickly stubble formed on them after being so smooth a week ago. I am rubbed down with lotions and moisturisers that leaves my pale skin almost translucent. Eli comes in, with what I presume to be my dress, in a black hanging bag.

"I think you'll love this one too." He says, hanging it on a hook by the mirror.

I slip my robe on, and sit at the table with him. He presses the little button that will send up food. The table opens, and a plate lifts up, containing a plate of fish and vegetables, with some lemon cake for dessert.

"What's my dress like for the interviews?" I ask, starting the fish.

"It's lovely. I went for something classic, simple and elegant."

"Do I get any more details, or is it a surprise?"

"It's a surprise." He whispers.

After I've finished my lunch, the prep team circle me, remove my robe, and I hear the bag being unzipped, then feel the smooth dress being slipped onto my body. It zips halfway up my back. My robe is draped over my shoulders. My hair is twisted up as the prep team, wielding makeup brushes. They finish my outfit by straightening my hair until it's poker straight, and floats around my waist. I stand up and look in the mirror. The dress is blood red and clings to every curve. The dress dips at the back to below my shoulder blades, where a zip runs down the middle to the small of my back. The dress has a split that runs up my left leg. I wear the same high heeled black ankle boots I wore on the chariot. My hair falls in a silky curtain, which contrasts with my heavily made up eyes, rimmed with jet black eyeliner and thick, dark eyelashes. I flutter them at my prep team, who all beam at me.

"Oh, I so hope we will be able to make you pretty again." Calla says, her eyes swimming with tears. Adonis and Astrid all hug me, because this will be the last time I see them, unless I win. I will see Eli tomorrow, so I will say my goodbyes then. Eli leads me to the elevator, where Lewis, Mum, Dad and Effie are waiting. Lewis wears a completely black suit, only with a red tie, that matches my dress.

"Wow." I feel Lewis' emerald gaze boring over my body. The heels make me nearer his height, so I don't have to reach far to whisper to him.

"Friends don't look at other friends like that."

"Well," he whispers back, " We're more than friends. We're allies."

I pinch his arm subtly, but hard as we get in the elevator. The doors open and we line up behind the other tributes. I notice that every tribute is dressed similarly to us, the girl wearing a block colour dress, one colour for each district and the boy wears a black suit with the district colours tie. Ahead of me, I spot Lana's bright hair. She's deep in conversation with Rowan who is next to her, and Levi and Haley, who stand in front of them. I slip my hand into Lewis' and squeeze it, which he returns.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

"Thank you. You look rather handsome yourself." It's not a lie. Strangely, the black suit darkens his hair colour and brings out his eyes.

The anthem plays, and the tributes start to walk forwards, where we will go into a backstage room where we'll sit before going for our interview one by one. But first, we all go on stage to be introduced. They call out the tributes names, and the camera zooms in on them, where they wave and smile. We watch them on the large screen. I hear the names of my allies called. Then:

"Talia Mellark, District 12!" I see the camera and smile brightly in its direction.

Lewis' name is called and he makes a gun with his fingers and shoots the camera, winking as he does so. I laugh and so does he, and I see this caught on camera. I wait until the camera changes to Caesar Flickerman, the eternal host of the Hunger Games, still with the same dark blue suit, with lights, or sequins that twinkle like stars. His face has the usual white make-up, the colour of his hair and makeup this year is green. He grins at the camera and starts a cheerful introduction to the evening. There will be live coverage of the events of tonight. A feature of the events added when the Games restarted, was after the interviews there was a banquet for all the tributes followed by a party, which the tributes, and wealthy Capitol citizens attend. A time for the tributes to charm potential sponsors. Then the line of tributes begin to move, walking in single file to our seats. Practically as soon as we sit down, Artemis is called for her interview. We watch the interviews streamed live on a screen that covers the entire wall. Artemis strolls into view, swinging her hips as she walks, her elaborate blonde curls bouncing. She smiles at Caesar and sits down. As per usual, the girl tribute from 1, uses a sexy persona. Her brother does the same. Ava is friendly but with a bitchy and cruel undertone. The other Careers are cocky. Haley is the first of my allies to go onstage. She does very well as comes across as sly, secretive and mysterious. Levi comes across as an average guy, likeable. Lana is Lana, loud, funny, a kind of person you can't help but like. Rowan looks even more attractive than usual, and you practically hear the swoons of the Capitol women, he also make jokes with Caesar, and I think the women might have melted, he finishes with a wicked grin. The other tributes pass, and then they call my name. I stand up straight, take a deep breath and walk out onto the stage. The lights are blindingly bright, and I can't see the audience's faces, just hear them. Caesar stands up, arms outstretched, and I embrace him like a long-lost friend. He twirls me out of his grip and I sit down on the sofa provided for me.

"Welcome, Talia! You look gorgeous tonight."

"Thank you." I say sincerely.

"Really, the vampish vixen look, dark hair, pale skin, red dress. I love it." He makes a little growling noise, that me and the audience laugh.

"So, Talia. We are all dying to hear from you."

"Really?" I make my tone astonished, that I can't believe that the Capitol are paying interest to me.

"Yes, you've had many people watching you. For a start, you are the daughter of 2 victors. Who are here tonight, I presume?"

I nod.

"Hi Mum! Hi Dad!" I wave and smile to a vague area of the audience. The screens at the side of the stage show my parents, who smile shyly. The picture goes back to me and Caesar.

"And you have your 11. Could you possibly elaborate on that?" he says, as a picture of me covered in paint flashes on the screens.

"Yes, camouflage, as you can see." I laugh. I did do a good job on that painting, I think to myself. "I get that from my dad, he's great at painting."

The screens show Dad, who beams in my direction.

"As for the other things I did," I take a leaf out of Haley's book and lean forwards secretively, "I'd rather the other tributes don't find out until the Games start."

Caesar nods. "I completely understand. Also, my sources tell me that you've caused quite a stir among the other tributes."

"I have?"

"Am I correct in that you got up on a table and sang at one lunch time?"

The crowd laughs. I smile.

"You would be correct in saying that." I laugh.

"Might the rest of us hear you sing at some point?"

"I'll you a promise right now, if I win, I will sing for everyone at Victors' interview."

"You've got yourself a deal." We shake hands and the crowd cheers.

"One last thing, before you go. I think I speak for all of Panem when I say, I want to ask you about Lewis."

I'd forgotten that they would ask me about him. And it was all going so well. A picture of us kissing on the chariot dominates the screens. I eye them and wince.

"That didn't mean anything. We're just friends." I say, shrugging in a 'what can you do' way when the crowd _awws _in disappointment.

"Really?" Caesar implores.

"Yes."

"Could there be something there? Something more than friends?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah, I mean, he's a great guy, sweet, funny, hot and he saved my little brother. I've had a great time with him recently. But I can't think on any deeper feelings because it can never happen."

"Would you want something to happen?"

I pause. The buzzer goes off, signalling my allotted three minutes are over.

"Thank you Talia Mellark, District 12 tribute!" Caesar says quickly, sparing me from having to reply, he gives me a subtle wink. Good old Caesar. Still looking out for the tributes.

I walk with my head down and avoid Lewis' eyes as he goes in for his interview. I walk to my seat, my arm receiving reassuring squeezes from my allies as I pass them. I sit down and watch the screen. Caesar introduces Lewis, who smiles and waves at the crowds, like he does it everyday. He sits down and immediately rolls into conversation. My name pops up a few times in Lewis' speech, like when Caesar asks him what he did for the Gamemakers he reveals that he did camouflage after I had taught him to do it properly. Caesar picks up on this, paired with the crowd's reaction.

"Ok, because the audience are begging me to meddle, what do you have to say about the whole Talia thing?"

I freeze and watch. Lewis scratches the back of his head in thought.

"Like she said. We're just friends."

"Ugh, no more details?"

"What? We're just friends, y'know. I don't want to echo what Talia said, but I agree, she's great. Gorgeous, talented, kind, funny, great girl." I blush as I hear this.

"Any chance of being _more _than friends?"

"I don't know. I really like her, but I don't want to act on it, because realistically speaking, we're not both going to live. One of us might, but the other won't. I don't want to complicate things."

Wait, does this means he likes me that way? No, I already had a vague idea of that, he tried to kiss me last night. But him admitting it out loud makes me nervous. The buzzer sounds. Caesar ushers Lewis away, and he comes backstage again. I manage a weak smile. Then the tributes walk out in single file, to where the banquet will be held. We sit down. The meal is a vast array of meats and vegetables. I feel dreadfully sorry watching the tributes from poorer districts struggle with their cutlery. I only know how to use mine because Mum taught me. Lewis obviously learnt from someone as well. Soon the banquet is finished and I curse how clingy the dress is over my now rounded stomach. We all go into the hall, where the party will be held. Capitol citizens are already scattered over the place. Some dancing, some eating then drinking the clear liquid Dad told me about, the one where if you drink it, you vomit, and can carry on eating. I stay clear of the food, and seat myself in the corner. I find myself joined by Haley and Lana. They both look lovely, Haley in midnight blue and Lana in burgundy.

"Hi. You both look great." I say.

"Thanks! So do you." Lana returns. Then her eyes follow behind me and stop. I turn around to see Lewis, his hand outstretched.

"May I have this dance?"

I smile, and accept. He leads me to the dancefloor. I notice the looks we get from the Capitol citizens, one looks like a surprised owl, but it might have just been the plastic surgery.

"You do realise I can't dance." I say, as I awkwardly bob to the music.

"Neither can I, but just relax and have fun." He says.

I give my hair an experimental swing. It's fun. I start swinging my hips in time to the music and tilt my arms from side to side.

"You look like a zombie." Lewis snorts.

I roll my eyes, and go back to my bobbing. Unfortunately, my heel gets caught in the skirt of my dress, sending me tripping forwards, I crash against Lewis, who helps steady me. The upbeat song has slowed. Beautiful orchestral music plays. I spot couples around us begin to slow dance. I start to back away, back to my seat.

"Uh, uh, uh." He waggles his finger at me. "You promised me a dance."

"I just did dance with you!"

"Not very well. Now come on, I'd hate all the practise Effie gave me to be for nothing."

I sigh. "Fine."

I step towards him. His hands go on my waist, and he starts to sway bringing me with him.

"You put your arms around my neck. In case you didn't know."

My hands, where they had been resting on his arms, slide up so they clasp behind his neck. It pulls me closer to him. It doesn't feel awkward at all. Throughout the whole song we stay like that, staring into each other's eyes, swaying gently to the music.

"Technically this isn't dancing." I point out.

"You asked for it." He says. Then he takes hold of one of my hands, holds it above our heads, and twirls me around. That hand then goes onto my back and I'm dipped low. This happens in the space of about three seconds. I'm out of breath. He raises his eyebrows at me.

"Better?"

"Much."

Throughout the evening, I spot my parents, and introduce them to my allies. Various Capitol members come and congratulate me on my 11, which I graciously accept. Finally, when my feet can take no more from the stupid high heels, Effie agrees to take us back upstairs.

I practically tear off the shoes and then wipe the makeup from my face, and change into my pyjamas when there is a knock at my door. I open it to find Lewis.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, come on in."

He walks in, and I'm reminded of the time when he came to apologise.

"I meant it you know. About really liking you."

"You did?"

"Yes. And I realised that life is too short, especially in our case, to worry about what could happen or not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that just because the Games mean at least one of us will die, we shouldn't feel restricted to not doing what we want."

"And what is it that you want?"

"I want to be with you."

"But we could die almost as soon as we enter the arena."

"Then I'd die happy."

"You have an answer for every different scenario?"

"Yes."

I exhale deeply. I am getting tired of excuses, I said enough at the interview and throughout the party.

"I thought you had feelings for me too." He says.

"I think I do as well. I just don't want to get hurt when this ends."

"Why don't we think about that when we get to it? Live in the moment."

"Live in the moment. I like that idea." I whisper.

"Can I kiss you now? I even asked your permission." He whispers back.

I nod, and close my eyes as his hand tilts my chin, and his face moves towards mine. I feel his breath on my face as his lips meet mine. It's just like on the chariot, but better. This is real. _This _is my first kiss. The one that counts. He pulls away after a little while.

"Wow."

"My thoughts exactly."

"Goodnight Talia."

"No." I blurt.

He turns, bemused.

"I know this sounds stupid, but I don't want to be by myself tonight. I could be dead tomorrow."

"I know what you mean. Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes."

I climb into bed, and pull the covers to under my chin.

"Ok. I'll sleep on the floor then."

"No, you don't have to do that." I say, somewhat shyly, not sure how to go about this situation.

"Talia Mellark. Are you inviting me into bed?"

"Not in that way, jerk."

He laughs. But then climbs into bed next to me. His arm goes round me, warming me.

"Goodnight." I whisper.

"Goodnight Talia."

As I fall asleep in arms, I realise that he's right. We can't deny our feelings because we might not have long left. You wouldn't not see a dead friend, relative or loved one again because you'd be sad when it's over. Why should the looming threat of death stop us?

**What do you think? The blue button below is waiting to be clicked on! Reviews make my day.**


	12. Ten: Ante Mortem

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated! School and homework are bitches... But here you go! Enjoy. Thanks for reviewing, alerting and favouriting! **

CHAPTER TEN

I wake up missing the warmth of Lewis' arms. I get the morning to sleep, before going to have lunch with Eli, then entering the Games. I roll over to my side, facing my nightstand. An envelope with my name on lies there, intrigued, I sit up and grab it. I use my finger to shred the top open. I fold open the note, scrawled on in handwriting I don't recognise.

_Good Morning Sunshine, _Lewis. Of course.

_Has anyone ever told you how pretty you are when you're sleeping? Well let me be the first. You're very very very pretty. I left earlier to make sure Effie didn't catch me in your bed, no doubt she would tell your parents and I don't want your mum to shoot an arrow through my brain or your dad to beat me up. Last night meant a lot to me, even if you didn't mean what you said (I hope you do though) I probably won't see you until the Games start so I'll say good luck now. Also, do not get yourself involved with the fights at the Cornucopia. Grab something, then run like hell. I'll find you, so will our allies. See you later. Tribute. Friend. Ally. Girlfriend? (am I pushing it?) Talia._

_Lewis_

I smile and fold the letter back up. There is a knock at my door.

"Come in." I say.

It's my mum.

"Hey."

"Hey, mum, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you before you left for the Games."

I sink into her embrace.

"Thanks."

She holds me at arm's length.

"Talia. Be safe out there. I want you to come home. I know you've formed alliances and a friendship with Lewis, but whatever you do, do _not _get too attached. It will make it that much harder when they die, and they will die. I need you to win. Your dad needs you to win. Ethan needs you to win. We all want you to come home. Don't take too many risks unless it's absolutely necessary. You've got the highest score which means that you will be targeted. Make sure you're ready to defend yourself, your allies will help you at the beginning. I would leave the alliance when there are three of you left, make sure you leave enough tributes to kill them, or do it yourself, quickly. I know what it's like in the Games, so does your father."

Many tributes would pay good money for advice from the Mockingjay herself. I count myself lucky. She then reaches into her pocket and pulls something out, still in her cupped hands. She opens them to reveal the golden mockingjay pin.

"I want you to wear this as your token."

"Are you serious? This is an artefact from the Second Rebellion, it should be in a museum! This is the symbol of the rebels! Are you sure I'm even allowed to wear this?" my voice gets slightly squeaky in the face of such a famous object, you'd think I'd be used to it, having famous parents. Mum lightly touches a finger to my lips, to _shush_ me. She's so gentle by nature now, worn and tired from her years of rebellion and war, I can't believe the fierce girl who sparked a rebellion is her. But she comes alive with weapons in her hands, able to take down any creature with a heartbeat.

"The board already agreed, I said it was a simple hand me down from a mother to her daughter."

She places it in my hands, and I tear up.

"I love you." I whisper. She holds my face between her hands and kisses me on the forehead.

"I love you too. Please come back alive."

"I'll try."

She leaves, and Dad enters.

"Effie's taking you to where you'll get ready, so I'll say goodbye now." I fall straight into his arms, my face still wet.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too. I know your mums probably told you this, and I don't want to echo her, but please don't die Tal. We all love you too much."

I nod.

"And don't worry," he continues, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but the Capitol people are falling all over you. They love your happy go lucky personality, your skill, allies, everything. They also like the relationship so far with you and Lewis, so keep that up."

What blurts out of my mouth surprises me. "Dad, I think my feelings might be real though."

"You what?"

"I think I might actually like him as more than a friend. And he does for me as well."

He exhales deeply. "I thought this would happen. I told Lewis to keep you safe, he told me he did indeed have feelings for you. I sympathised, considering I was in his exact position at his age. I want you to be happy Tal. But realistically speaking, you can't both live, and I'd much rather you did."

"You and Mum both lived."

"And provoked a rebellion with countless lives lost. Do you want to do that?"

I shake my head. He gives me one last hug and a goodbye, for now.

I cry. I can't help it. I'm going to die in a matter of days. I unclench my hand, where the mockingjay pin has left an imprint on my palm from where I've clenched it so hard.

I get dressed into the first thing the wardrobe spits at me, not bothering to argue with it. It's a short skirt, clingy white vest and black pumps. I leave my hair down, in a tangled mess, for Eli to tame, and clean my teeth. I attach the pin to my top. It seems to still carry strength, the essence of rebellion, as wearing makes me feel braver. I stroll out. And walk straight into Lewis.

"Oof."

"Oh, so I will see you before we go." He sounds pleased. He looks me up and down.

"You look hot by the way." He nods approvingly and gives me a thumbs up.

"Shut up." His gaze roams to my chest area, and I think he is staring at my cleavage, stupidly accentuated by the clingy material.

"Hey. Stop staring at them." I snap. I'm so immature, too afraid to say 'breasts' in front of him.

"I was just admiring your pin. Is it new?" he reaches to inspect it, but I slap his hand away. "But now that you mention _them,_" he mocks my wording, "Very nice."

He winks, and I groan.

"What do I see in you?"

"My charm, charisma, and of course, stunningly good looks."

I groan again. God he can be annoying.

"Want me to shut up and just kiss you?"

"That would be nice."

He fulfils his words, and I stand on tiptoes to meet his lips, and wrap my arms around his neck, which nearly makes him lift me off of my feet. I hear a cough, and I detangle myself from him. It's Effie, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I knew you two liked each other." Her tone is smug.

I turn my head and inspect the ceiling, nonchalantly, to hide my surely blushing face. Effie giggles.

"Ok, you two. I have to take you to your stylists now, where you will get ready for the games." She is still stupidly upbeat. We follow her to the elevators and go up to the top floor, where our stylists wait for us. We will then board a hovercraft and prepare in the catacombs. The elevator zooms upwards in under 10 seconds. I spot Eli's familiar figure standing next to a woman with shocking magenta hair, who must be Lewis' stylist. Effie says her goodbyes in true Effie fashion, large hugs, exaggerated tears, then over the tears and big happy smile with 'may the odds be ever in your favour!' before she flounces away. The 2 hovercrafts appear. The stylists climb into the separate ones first. I give Lewis a nod, and he blows me an exaggerated kiss in return. I climb onto the stairs, and find myself glued to it before I can start to climb it. I look over to see if Lewis has a similar problem, but the rooftop has been replaced with a large, clinically white room, that the steps must have appeared in.

"Keep still. This is your tracker, Talia." I don't look, for I know the voice comes from a person holding a large needle. I keep still as a statue and feel the stab as it enters my forearm and retreats quickly. The ladder releases me, and I step off. I spot Eli sitting at a table, where food has been laid out. I eat some toast, but I'm too nervous to enjoy it. The windows black out, meaning the arena is near, and tributes are forbidden to see the arena before the Games start. The hovercraft lands, and I follow a series of tunnels before I get to my Launch Room. Eli helps me to get dressed in this year's outfit. It is hauntingly similar to the one in Mum and Dad's games, except that instead of a light green blouse, it is a navy blue colour. The clothes fit perfectly, the trousers not so tight they are uncomfortable, but so loose that they rustle when I run, which I experiment doing. Eli detaches the pin from the vest I was wearing, and attaches it to my new outfit. I start to pace relentlessly. Eli watches, looking as nervous as I feel. He's a very quiet person, keeps to himself, when Mum met him at the banquet she said he reminded her of Cinna, with his peaceful nature, but designs that reflect his inner feelings.

"It's time." He says, looking at his watch.

I walk slowly over to the metal plate, which I have been avoiding looking at since I got in the room, my stomach churning with fear. I step onto it, and breathe deeply.

"Good luck." Eli says, smiling at me. I swallow hard, and nod back, trying to keep myself from hyperventilating. The glass cylinder lowers, cutting me off from him. I begin to rise. I watch Eli shrink below me, and as soon as I am in darkness, I look up, to the circle of light, where I will face my fate. The cylinder stops moving and the glass plate takes me up to the surface. I submerge at the same time as all the other tributes. I spot Lana opposite me, but do not make any eye contact. Even she looks nervous and subdued. I can't see Lewis, or any of my other allies. I do not feel reassured that the boy from District 2 is on my right.

"Ladies and gentleman," booms the announcer, "Let the 105th Hunger Games begin!"

**OOOH! Nearly the Games! **

**See this blue button? V Clicking it will bring you eternal happiness. And my eternal gratitude.**


	13. Eleven: Let the Games Begin

**Hello! I'm sorry it's been so long for an update! I had homework and severe writers block! Enjoy and review! If you were wondering, I got the info on pirates from here: **

**.com/pirate%**

**Pirates? You ask. You'll see.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN

I will stand on my metal plate for sixty seconds. One girl looks confused and steps off of her plate, the cannon sounds as soon as her feet touch the ground I count them in my head as I evaluate my surroundings. Thick trees surround the Cornucopia, which everyone will hide in. The huge golden Cornucopia glints in the sun, laden with weapons, and packs that will be our lifelines. I notice a cluster of spears in a leather bag with a strap. Spears are always a staple weapon in the Games but did anyone else demonstrate their skill with it for the Gamemakers? Are they mine? They lie in the centre though, where the bloodbath will take place, and everyone told me not to participate in it. I want to ignore them though. I don't mean to brag, but I got the highest score in training, maybe they all underestimate me. There is a sludge green backpack, considerably large about 20 metres right of me, but that would mean crossing the District 2 boy's path, maybe he'll forget about me. I'm so lost in my thoughts that I lose count, and as the gong sounds, I lose the advantage I would have had if I was ready to run. The tributes all jump from their metal plates a second before I do. My legs automatically sprint towards the green backpack. My fingers nearly clasp around the strap before I find myself hurtling backwards, and smashing into a tree. I grunt with pain, and try to struggle, but I'm pinned against the tree by the District 2 boy, and I instantly regret crossing his path. I struggle to no avail, his muscular body is like an iron vice. He knees me in the gut.

"Keep still." He commands.

I don't listen, and I ignore the pain in my stomach. I continue to squirm, and yell, even though no-one can hear me, the sound of cannons that signal the other tributes deaths drown me out. He knees my gut again.

"I said keep still." He hisses.

"What do you want?"

"Do you need to ask that question?" he gives a smile, which I would have thought attractive if he wasn't going to kill me.

"Why haven't you killed me yet then?"

"It's my job to keep you out of the way. My allies are dealing with the others, then when they've died, or run off, I'll bring you to them, and we'll all kill you together. Nice and slowly, give the audience an excellent show."

I glare at him, and stay still.

"So you drew the short straw. You don't get to kill anyone yet."

"No. But I get to play with people's feelings and break hearts, which is just as fun."

"What do you mean?"

My question is answered with him bringing his lips crashing down on mine. I squirm wildly, and knee him in the groin to get him to stop. He pulls away from me finally. He smirks.

"Look. Does your boyfriend seem upset?" I look over his shoulder. I see Lewis, who was in a fight with Apollo over something take a punch to his ribs as he watches. He is too far away for me to see his eyes. Do they show hurt or anger?

"You're a bastard." I snarl, turning my gaze back to my captor.

"Am I? I've never heard that before." Sarcasm drips from his voice, which infuriates me more than being held prisoner.

"Oh, and for the kneeing thing? I think I need you to stop moving." Then suddenly, his hand clasps around my ankle and I hear a sickening crunch before the sharp pain hits. I bite back tears. Suddenly, I fall to the floor, as the boy does, landing on my ankle. The cannon doesn't fire, which means he must just be unconscious. I look up to see my saviour. Lewis, clutching a rock, not big enough to kill, but enough to knock someone out.

"Are you ok?" he demands.

I nod, and start to get to my feet. My ankle disagrees and screams in pain, or was it me? But I try to ignore the pain. Somehow the green backpack still lies there, so I pick it up. The Cornucopia is littered with bodies, but otherwise empty.

"Our allies have gone to find shelter, the other Careers have gone away as well, most of the other tributes are dead."

"What did we get? I'm sorry I couldn't help."

"Don't be silly. I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner, but I thought you would be safer there, whilst he didn't have any weapons. We each got a pack, and we have some knives, Haley has a bow and arrow and Rowan has a hammer."

I sigh, at least we have some things. But all I can think of are "My spears."

"We got them too."

"What?" I almost squeal.

"Lana has them." He then pulls up the corner of his shirt, and shows a red mark which will surely bruise. "I endured this to get those spears for you."

I consider a hug, but because of his injury, and because I don't think my ankle could stand it, I squeeze his hand.

"Thank you."

I look over and see the boy from 2 begin to stir.

"We have to go." I say urgently and begin to run, I fall flat on my face.

"Need some help?" Lewis asks, scooping me into his arms, superhero style.

"That would be nice." I link my arms around his neck, and he starts to run off, relatively quickly for someone carrying another person. Soon the golden Cornucopia disappears from view and is replaced by thick trees and dry, soily ground. He runs for about ten more minutes, and then stops. He whistles a little two bar sound. There's rustling nearby and then the whistle is returned. He whistles again, a three bar one, which is returned also, as a bush is lifted away, from behind and Lana, followed by the others crawling out.

"Oh my god, Talia are you ok?" Haley asks.

"Not really. I think my ankles broken."

"Ok, do you think you can crawl inside?"

"Are my spears in there?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll make it."

Lewis lowers me to my feet, and I crouch, so I'm on my hands and knees. I crawl into the hole that the bush concealed and find myself inside a cave, big enough for all of my allies, like it was put there for us, which thinking about it, it probably was. The rest of them crawl inside, and Lana approaches me. She takes the boot off of the injured foot, and pulls the sock off. I inspect the ankle as she does. It looks normal, with a slight swell, barely unnoticeable. She presses her fingers in it.

"It's just a sprain. It should be fine in a couple of days. You were lucky, your boots saved it from a lot of damage, but you should rest it for now."

"Thank you Doctor Garcia." I laugh.

I notice the pile of backpacks and weapons. I feel a greedy expression cross my face.

"Does the poor little injured girl want to look at our loot?" Rowan coos.

"Yes please. And, _loot_? Really? Are we pirates or something?"

"Don't diss pirates, Talia." Lana says, a sarcastically serious expression painted on her face.

"Arrr, me hearties!" Is Rowan's response, in a quite convincing pirate voice, that is too good to be randomly done.

"Pass me the _loot _then, Captain Rowan."

He slides it over.

"So, if I'm the Captain, what does that make all of you?" he asks.

"What other things are there?" asks Levi.

"First mate, that can be Lana, as she stuck up for me about the pirates."

Lana grins, and I actually ignore the packs to hear everyone else's roles.

"Lewis! My man, you can be the Quartermaster." He continues.

Lewis raises his eyebrows, but looks pleased.

"Levi, you're the Boatswain and Haley, you can be the Gunner!" Rowan looks way too happy with himself.

"I'm alright at shooting people." Haley muses, whilst Levi looks confused.

Rowan turns to me with a mischievous smile.

"And you, Talia, the one who makes fun of pirates, you, can be the powder-monkey."

My allies burst into howls of laughter, and I glare at Rowan.

"Whatever." I try to sound serious, but a grin gives me away. I start to paw through the packs. Dried fruit, some meat strips, sleeping bags and empty bottles fill them. An array of knives scatter across the floor, along with some silver arrows and a bow, a chunky bronze hammer, and my spears. They are long, slim and golden. Deadly sharp, with a leather strap that can go around my body, with a pouch for them. I lunge for Lewis and wrap him in a hug.

"Thank you!" I squeal.

"No problem," he says, then he collapses into a laughing fit, "Powder monkey."

I glare, and am then startled by a thump outside.

"I'll go and see what's happened." Rowan says, grabbing his hammer and crawling outside. He returns a few seconds later, holding a reasonable size box, with a silver parachute attached. A label printed across the top reads, '_Anti- Careers_'

"That's our group name? I'm quite insulted that we're not called Captain Rowan's crew." Rowan himself commented.

"Shut up about the damn pirates." I mutter, earning a giggle from Haley.

Levi grabs a knife and severs the parachute from the box. He opens it, revealing some more supplies also including a large first aid kit, some see in the dark glasses and a map of the arena.

"This must be how the Careers win practically every year." I say.

"Why do we have one then? It must have cost a lot." Haley asks.

"Maybe we have sponsors already." Lewis says, shrugging.

"Thank you." I say in a general direction, there must be some cameras somewhere in this thoughtfully placed cave. The others say their thanks as well.

"I know it's early, but are any of you tired as well?" I ask.

"Yes, let's have some crackers first, then go to sleep." Was the general decision.

The crackers are plain tasting, but fill a hole. However as, only five packs contain sleeping bags, two of us will have to share.

"Not it!" everyone yells quickly, a split second before I do. Then they all share sneaky looks with each other.

"Damn!" I say. "Well, someone needs to share with me, so I don't know why you're all grinning like that."

"I'll share with you Tal." Lewis says, smiling.

Rowan wolf-whistles. I thwack him. He pulls an offended face.

"Seriously, Rowan, I wouldn't get on her bad side, she hits _extremely hard._" Says Lewis.

"Yes I do." I say.

We all snuggle into our sleeping bags, mine extra warm with Lewis inside.

**You like? Review!**


	14. Twelve: First Day

**Hello! Sorry it's been a while. I hope you like this chapter. Also, I posted a poll on my profile, would mean a lot if you voted, I'm really interested in what you think. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER TWELVE

The anthem blaring out wakes me after a little while. The others remain asleep, but I've always been a light sleeper. I slide out of the sleeping bag to see who's died. I crawl out of the cave, the biting pain in my ankle gone slightly. I peer over the top of the bush, so I have a clear view of the sky, but so no-one will be able to see me. They show the same pictures as they showed with our scores, the ones on the chariots. The faces of dead tributes appear. I'm glad the anthem stopped, giving them a proper silence. I don't know them, but I believe death is a horrible thing to happen to anyone, and to face it requires extreme courage. I put three fingers to my lips and extend it outwards, which is the sign of respect in District 12, to honour their bravery. Altogether there were eight casualties, both from 8 and 11, the boys from 3, 5 and 10, the girl from 9. One dead Career, the girl from 4. The seal appears in the sky, and then it fades to black, leaving me in darkness. Hands come from behind, but I don't scream because it could only be one of my allies. A pair of glasses is slipped onto my face. The whole sight in front of me is illuminated, as if I was in broad daylight.

"How many?" the person behind me, who's voice I recognise to be Lewis' asks.

"Eight." I reply, turning to face him, his eyes hidden by a pair of sunglasses as well.

"Do want to come outside for a bit? We can see anyone who comes near with these on."

I pull myself out of the cave, helped by Lewis.

"Still, be quiet." I whisper, as we stand outside.

It is freakishly quiet, the only noise is the gentle breeze rustling through the trees. Unnervingly peaceful. I expected the whole games to be bloody, ruthless murders, one by one until the most sadistic one remains. Not like this. But will it always be like this? Always be surrounded by my allies, my friends, and Lewis. He's more than an ally and friend, he won't be here for long. I could die at any minute. I feel water running down my face. Tears.

"I'm scared Lewis."

"I'd say you were an idiot if you weren't." He wraps me in a fierce hug, which makes me start to really cry. I wish I could stay here forever, him holding me. I wish I was back home, with my family, and Lewis there too. He shushes me and starts swaying gently. I calm after a while.

"We should go and get some sleep."

"Lewis?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him softly. "For everything." Then I crawl inside the cave again, using the glasses to find my way back into the sleeping bag. I take the glasses off and place them nearby. I feel the warmth of Lewis' body wriggle in next to me. He kisses the top of my head as I wrap my arms around him.

"Goodnight. And you're welcome."

I zone back into semi-consciousness, hugging a thick, warm blanket as I hear Lana's giggle.

"Look at them!" she whispers.

"I don't want to wake them up." Whispers back Haley's voice.

"_So _sweet." Lana replies.

"If you don't want to wake them up, Rowan and I will." Says Levi's voice.

There's a scraping noise and then a loud, incessant banging as Rowan bellows:

"Hey lovebirds! Rise and shine! It's the afternoon you lazy bums!"

I open one eye and look reproachfully at him. I wonder why he's looking at me so strangely. The blanket I'm holding moves. I remember it's not a blanket. I retract my arm quickly and scramble madly, getting tangled up in the sleeping bag, my ankle not helping. I make contact with flesh.

"Shit, Talia!" Lewis yells.

"Ouch. You just punched your boyfriend in the face. You've got issues." Rowan says.

"I'll punch you in the face in a minute."

"And ruin this piece of sublime beauty? A grave mistake, powder-monkey."

I grunt at him, and manage to get out of the sleeping bag.

"What's the plan for today?" asks Lewis.

"We're going hunting." Says Haley, slinging the bow over her shoulder.

"People or for food?"I ask suspiciously.

"Food primarily, but if a Career pops up, then why not?" Rowan gives his hammer an experimental swing as he mentions the Careers.

"My ankles feeling better, can I come?"

Rowan opens his mouth to respond, but the words come from Lewis.

"No. You shouldn't risk it."

"Fine. I'll sit here and try not to die of boredom."

"I'm staying here as well. Someone has to keep on you two." Lana says, with a inconspicuous wink at me.

"Isn't there anything you can do to make it heal faster?" I plead her.

I hear a thump.

"It came from outside. I'll go see what it is." Haley says, crawling out of the cave. She comes back holding a small bottle attached to a silver parachute. She tosses it to Lana, who catches it with one hand. She examines the bottle, uncorks it and then sniffs it.

"Looks like your wish has been granted. Bone mending medicine. More than strong enough to help your sprain. It should heal instantly."

I take a small sip, considering that it might come in handy later on in the games. I feel instant relief wrapping around my ankle.

"Thank you." I say aloud, truly grateful that a passing comment to Lana has made sponsors in the Capitol spend their money on me.

"Does this mean I can go hunting with you now?"

"Nooooo."Lana moans. "I said I wouldn't go so we could have some girl talk."

Lewis coughs. "Not to burst your bubble, but I'm not a girl."

"Could have had me fooled." Lana snorts.

I give her a playful shove. She mockingly tuts at me.

"Touchy, touchy Talia. Someone's a little protective."

I feel myself blush, and stare at the ground.

"Well. This is sufficiently awkward. We're gonna go now." Rowan starts to leave.

"Wait!" Lana says. "Lewis, go hunting with the boys, Haley you stay here."

"But-" Haley protests.

"Remember Haley? We're going to talk to Talia."

"Oh right. I'll stay."

Lewis stands up. He looks at Rowan and Levi. Rowan has his hammer tucked into his pocket, and Haley gave Levi her bow. Lewis picks up a knife and tosses it from hand to hand.

"You can borrow my spears if you want." I blurt, not meaning to. I don't really want him to use them. I want to be the first to use them.

"Really?"

No. "Yeah. You got them for me. You can use them. For now." I quickly add.

"Thanks." He picks them up, and puts the strap around him, so the spears go diagonally across his back.

"Be careful." I say.

He nods, then the boys leave the cave. Lana and Haley turn their heads towards me in unison.

"Oh no. Is this the part where you both try to kill me now I'm unprotected?" I say.

"No, stupid. We just want some girl time." Lana says.

"Girl time?" I'm dubious.

"Yeah. Talk about stuff." Haley does nothing to help my confusion.

"What kind of stuff?" I'm suspicious.

"Clothes, shoes. Boys." Lana's brown eyes have a mischievous glint. "Let's start with our newcomer. So Talia, what's really going on with Lewis?" she stage-whispers.

This is the kind of conversation that girls at my school have at sleepovers, I hear them gossiping about them at school. I've never been to one, I'm kind of a loner back home, spending all my time with Ethan and one or two close friends. But I'm achingly aware of the cameras that will surely be on us, loving our 'girl talk'. I try to ignore them, and just think that I'm telling my friends about a boy that I like. I lean towards them secretively, even though I know all of Panem can hear.

"After the interviews, we had a talk about, you know, _stuff_, and we both admitted that we like each other that way."

Haley giggles.

"And?" Lana prods me.

"We kissed." I can't help the smile that spreads across my face. Lana and Haley squeal.

"I knew it!" Lana exclaims.

"So, have you kissed anymore since then?" Haley asks.

"Yeah." The blush is back. "Before we left for the arena and last night."

"_Last night?_" Lana is becoming hysterical.

I nod.

"When?"

"You were all asleep, the anthem woke me up, and I went to see who had died. I obviously woke him up getting out of the sleeping bag, then he joined me outside, and I kissed him goodnight."

My friends smile.

"So sweet."

I'm embarrassed though, I wasn't lying or exaggerating, but I feel like I'm acting for the Capitol, providing them entertainment, more than my death would. I decide to get revenge on Lana.

"How about you Lana?"

"What about me?" her eyes widen.

"I've seen the way you look at Rowan."

She blushes to the same colour as her hair. "Well, he's gorgeous, funny, what's not to like?"

"Can't argue with you there." I say, holding my hands up.

"Hey." Lana points at me, desperately trying to pull a straight and serious face. "Stick to your man."

I end up laughing at her failed attempt to be serious. It strikes me how much I'll miss her when she dies. I mean, I like Haley, but I'm much closer to Lana. We both try to poke Haley into saying she likes Levi, so that all of us have a boy to talk about, but she denies firmly, and go back to laughing as Lana starts to ramble on about Rowan's hair. The boys arrive back, holding a dead bird and two dead rabbits. Lewis hands me back my spears. They are clean, except a tiny smear of dried blood on one of the spearheads. I wipe it off with my sleeve. I notice Lana talking to Rowan on the other side of the cave. I catch her eye, and wink exaggeratedly, nearly getting caught by Rowan himself. Lana frowns at me, then smiles widely at Rowan and goes on talking, giving me the finger, almost unnoticeably. I chuckle to myself. I then go and help Haley get the rabbits ready for cooking. She does most of it, as I find myself to be quite squeamish as she skins them of their soft fur, blood spattering onto the ground. I pick a few twigs out of the bush that conceals the cave entrance and fashion a spit. It's right by the gate, enough inside not to be noticed by passersby, but outside enough not to suffocate us all to death with the smoke. It's a slow process, not being able to have a large fire, and it's getting dark. Finally it's finished, and Haley quickly slices the poor bunnies into six equal portions. We all eat hungrily, and I ignore the fact that it's rabbit, and enjoy the tender meat. We all long for more afterwards, but console ourselves with dried fruit. The anthem blares, and I peek outside at the sky. No-one died today. It's completely dark now, and a chill has swept into the cave. We all lie in our sleeping bags to stop the cold air. Having an also ice cold Lewis next to me doesn't help at all, no matter how much the others complain that we should be warmest of all when I complain that I'm cold.

"God, Talia could your teeth chatter any louder?" Rowan grumbles.

"Sorry, I'm cold." And getting short tempered.

"You know, I remember hearing that you warm up quicker if you're not wearing clothes. Maybe you should try that if you're so cold." Lewis says.

"You wish." I scoff.

"I do wish." Is the reply.

I kick him with as much force as you can muster when you're trapped in a fabric sack with someone.

"Ow!"

I can hear Rowan snicker.

"Goodnight everyone." I say firmly.

They mutter/mumble/groan/wince their goodnights.

Sleep comes much easier knowing that no-one died today. But I can't help but think if this is making up for the deaths at the Cornucopia or building tension to a big event.

**Seeing as this is probably (one of) the longest chapters, will you review? **


	15. Author Note: I'm a Terrible Person

Hellooooooo!

I'm starting to write Chapter 13 very soon, maybe once I've finished this! I just wanted to make a confession to you all.

I'm a terrible, terrible person. I have to admit something. Whilst I was thinking of names for my fanfiction, I was looking around my room, and happened to notice a pair of jeans on the floor...(can you see what I'm about to admit yet?) And I thought about these jeans, a pair of Levi's... Yes, you guessed it. I NAMED A CHARACTER AFTER A PAIR OF JEANS.

That's all I have to say here. Chapter 13 coming soon! Also, on my profile I've created my first poll! (proud of myself!) It's on who you would personally want to win the Games! I have already planned an ending, but I'm NOT telling you about it until we get to the end!

Until Chapter 13, GOODBYE! And don't forget to vote on the poll!

TGWG15


	16. Thirteen: Primum Mortis

**Hello! Sorry this chapter is short...I think it is anyway. I break up for the Christmas holidays on Friday, so you'll get lots of lovely updates over the holidays! Thanks reviewers, and such like. Also, thank you for voting on the poll on my profile, if you did, it's still up there so you can still vote! **

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

We are woken up to the sound of cracking. I open one eye and realise that it is the cave. I quickly shake Lewis awake and scream to my allies. The cave begins to rumble, and as I quickly scramble out of the sleeping, I wonder how stupid we are, to not believe that a thoughtfully placed cave, that happened to be big enough for the six of us, was a trap. We all hastily grab a supply nearest us, thankfully we had the good sense to keep all the food in the packs, and have a pack and a weapon near to us. They frantically shove the sleeping bags into the packs they all hold. Debris and dust starts to fall from the roof of the cave.

"There's no time! Go!" I scream frantically.

Haley rushes to the exit first, being the nearest, Lana follows as she was next to her.

Rocks start to fall now. I turn back and realise that I've left my spears. I sprint back to get them before Lewis realises and reaches out to grab my shirt.

"Talia, you idiot get back here!" I hear him yell.

"Go! I'll be there in a second!"

I grab them by the strap and run back to the exit. Rowan and Lewis have crawled out, Levi remaining. The rocks fall much heavier now, large ones, that practically shake the walls and ground as they fall.

"You go first." Levi says.

I don't argue, we don't have the time. I frantically crawl out of the hole and sling my precious spears over my back. Even from outside I hear the rocks fall. We wait for Levi before we flee for a new hiding place. He doesn't come. The rocks stop falling.

"Levi?" I call, into the cave opening. I hear a faint moan in response.

I turn to the others.

"He's inside."

I turn back to the cave. "Can you get out?"

"No. The first rock...trapped my legs. The second one's- trapped my chest. Can't-breathe." He pants.

I turn my allies with an expression that probably mirrors my thoughts. He's going to die. I take deep breaths, as if I was the one who was trapped. They must have noticed the fear in my eyes.

"Keep trying! We're coming in!" Rowan shouts.

He is stopped by Haley's arm. We all look enquiringly at her. Her face has a hard look on it.

"We all knew this was inevitable. I know it's horrible, but only one of us can live."

Even though the truth is brutal, we all know we must accept it. No-one says anything.

"So, I say we leave him to die in peace. He doesn't need us to attempt to get him out, or keep him in a weak physical state until he gets himself killed." She continues.

An silent agreement passes between us all. Haley crawls inside. We lose sight of her. I kneel near to the entrance. Then the sound of the cannon fires, signifying his death. I try not to cry, but the harsh reality of our situation kicks in. I feel stupid, thinking we could be happy here, it would all be ok. I also feel guilty, if I hadn't gone back for the spears and he let me go first, he would still be alive. Then again, I'm shocked thinking that if he hadn't let me go first, I would be dead. Haley returns.

"I told him to let go." She says, simply.

We all stand in stunned, surreal silence for a few minutes. I think of it as remembrance for our fallen team-mate. I perform the same hand gesture I did on the first night. I glance and see Lewis do the same. The others look confused, and he explains what it is. The others make the gesture.

"So what next?" Rowan asks, his usual sparkle of life decreased with his friend's death.

"I think we should go and stock up on water." Haley says, rummaging in her pack for the map. I hang back from the group, whilst she pinpoints where we are in comparison to the lake, and we set off. Haley leads the way, using the map to navigate. I trawl behind them all, racked with a mixture of fear, realisation and guilt. Lewis slows his stride to get in step with me.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"I feel terrible."

"We all do, what Haley said really hit home."

"Not that. Well, that now, but I feel scared. If Levi hadn't let me leave first, then I would have been dead. I feel guilty and sad at about his death, but all I can think about is how close I was to dying, and that all of us get closer by the second."

He slips an arm around my waist and kisses the top of my head.

"We knew this was gonna be hard. But I believe in you Talia. I know you're going to win."

"How?"

"You were being watched the second you were reaped, being the daughter of 2 victors, which already earned you some mention with the sponsors and you're everything that the Capitol want. You're talented, funny, easy going, not to mention downright stunning."

I blush at his praise.

"And I know this because you were all anyone asked me about at the dance, and the second you wanted your ankle healed, medicine came. Does that not tell you anything?" his eyes beseech me.

"I suppose so. But you must have as well. You're one of the nicest people I know, once you get past the jerkiness." He laughs, which fills me with happiness where I was so empty.

"And you've made me feel so happy these last few days, and I don't know what I'd do if you died." I feel a tear ease its way down my cheek. He tenderly wipes it away.

"If I die to protect you I'll be a happy man." We hold hands all of the way there, it must have been over two hours to walk there at my snail speed.

I spot the crystalline lake in the trees, which lightens the general mood. We trek the last couple of kilometres towards it. We each remove the large bottles from our packs and fill it with water from the lake. We add a few drops of iodine to purify the water and sit and wait. I find myself curled up next to Lewis, my head on his shoulder, and his head on top of mine. Our hands are intertwined. Normally we would get a lot of stick for this, but everyone is solemn and subdued. I even spot Lana's hand twitching towards Rowan's. Haley goes to hunt for some meat. We stay sitting there until our water is ready. My throat suddenly burns with thirst. Lana hands us our bottles, and we guzzle our water, draining every last drop. We refill and treat them again. Haley's bottle still stands by us, full and untouched. We realise she come back from hunting. Suddenly the trees rustle and she comes sprinting towards us.

"The Careers! They're coming!" she pants.

We automatically tighten our packs on our shoulders, and pick up a weapon. Rowan twirls the grip of his hammer in his palm. Lana and Lewis both hold knives. I pull a spear from my pack, ready to throw. Sure enough, the group of Careers appear, sauntering through the bushes to face us, all wearing identical cocky smirks. Artemis leads them. Her brother lingers not so far behind her. The boy who captured me is there as well, glaring at Lewis with a vengeful hatred. Ava stands nearby, her features hard.

"Hello everyone." Artemis says. I notice she is swinging a mace, like she was when I first taunted her. Maybe maces are to her what spears are to me.

"What do we owe this pleasure?" I ask, trying desperately to summon some bravado. I finger the pin attached to my jacket, which supplies a little more courage.

"We need to kill you, of course. Plus, we have a rat amongst you, which helped immensely." The boy from 2 grins.

Wait, a rat amongst us? My eyebrows furrow.

"Oh, Zeph! Don't ruin the surprise!" Artemis pushes the boy from 2, Zeph, playfully.

"What surprise?" Lana demands.

A cat like grin crosses Artemis' face.

"I don't know if you know this, but you have a traitor in your midst."

**Hope you liked it! Reviews make me happy, so do votes on my poll **


	17. Fourteen: Where Loyalties Lie

**I'm feeling full of the Christmas spirit. So here is Chapter 14. Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

_Traitor_. The word rings through me like a bell. Who is it? Lana, Haley or Rowan, who I have come to trust implicitly? Or Lewis, who has managed to coax romantic feelings from me in a few days, for the first time in my life. I trust him more than anyone, except my parents and Ethan, has everything he's said to me been a lie? Artemis laughs.

"Bet you wish you knew who it was, eh Mellark? They led us right to you all." She sneers.

She looks pointedly towards us. I follow her laser like stare. It looks straight past me and Rowan, standing at the front. Her gaze cuts past Lana, who flanks Rowan. That leaves Lewis and Haley. I eye Lewis suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it's not your precious boyfriend." Zeph says, smirking. "It's her." He points to behind Lewis. _Haley._

It makes sense now. Her cold reaction to Levi's death and she could have easily alerted the Careers of our whereabouts when she was 'hunting'. I realise this was a ruse as she has no meat to show for her efforts. We all turn to look at her, her face is defiant.

"Like I said. Everyone has to accept that we can't all win. I was helping you to realise that." She says. Her tone is icy and I realise that the giggly girl was a facade, masking her true loyalty. To her own life.

"You're a bitch." Rowan states.

"Maybe so. But unlike you four, I'm not deluding myself with false visions of friendship and love. That's why I made sure Levi had a swift exit."

"You killed him? You backstabbing bitch!" Rowan roars.

"It was more of a heart stabbing, actually." Haley smiles, and Lewis and Lana have to restrain Rowan from launching an attack on her. "It was kinder than letting him die a slow and painful death by suffocating on those rocks."

"How could you?" I whisper.

Haley's slightly manic gaze snaps onto me.

"Don't go all self righteous on me Talia. If you're so against killing, then why did you go back for those spears? They're not toothpicks. One of those through the brain could do some serious damage." A Career like smile glazes over her face.

"Thank you Haley for introducing our next point." Artemis says. "Zeph?"

Zeph continues, "You see Talia, as much as Artemis personally holds a grudge against you, it's clear that the audience prefers your group, you in particular, and we need the spoils. So we have a predicament. Join forces with us, and own this arena. You will walk away from this lake unharmed. Don't join us, and we will slaughter you all."

"What's the catch?" this a twisted, but unusually charitable threat, and there's no telling that the Careers will make life easier for me once I've joined them.

"You just have to prove your allegiance to us. Kill your former allies."

I feel a look of horror cross my face. In my peripheral vision, I see Rowan and Lana, standing tall to face our opponents. Lewis squeezes my hand once. I'm not sure what this gesture is meant to mean. Is it reassurance, permission to go with the Careers or a silent plea not to leave? I don't know, but I've already made up my mind. I lock eyes with Zeph.

"Go to hell." I hiss with as much venom as I can muster.

He cracks his knuckles.

"So be it. But just remember that when you and your allies are on the ground, screaming in agony and begging for mercy, that you are to blame." He exchanges a nod with Artemis, who walks towards me, mace in hand. The other Careers circle us. Everyone seems to have an opponent. Artemis is obviously mine, Zeph has beef with Lewis, Ava makes her way over to Lana, whilst Apollo eyes Rowan. Haley hangs back, and I'm not sure what she'll do. I'm broken out of my reverie when Artemis swings the mace at me. I duck before it crushes my skull in. She takes advantage of my position and kicks at me, knocking me over automatically. She swings her mace towards my head, and I roll away quickly. I jump up to my feet quickly and wield my spear. She's on me again, swinging the mace around in terrifying motions. I use the body of my spear to block it. Thankfully the spears are made from light, but strong gold, so it doesn't snap like a normal wooden spear would. She swings low, at my feet and I hop over it. Constant defence is sapping my energy, so I risk going for an attack. I plant a high kick in her stomach. She doubles over in pain, but recovers quickly, furiously spitting hair out of her mouth. Her speed has doubled and she swings above me, below me, my centre. One skims my shoulder, so close I actually feel it move my jacket. I try going for some more attacks, so I aim for a non lethal shot, just to slow her down. I throw at her leg and it lodges in her kneecap. The crunch of bone makes me wince, and she howls in frustration, and tears the spear out, causing her to scream more and her trousers being stained red with her blood. I quickly retrieve my spear, whilst she tries in vain to get up, just causing more bleeding. She still screams in pain, trying to hoist herself up, her trouser legs soaking up more and more blood. I know I would be dead instantly if our parts were reversed, if I was wounded and not able to carry on fighting, she would kill me quicker than blinking. But even though she's threatened the lives of me and my allies, I can't bring myself to kill her. My other allies are still locked in battle, all of them, and their opponents sport injuries. Haley still stands on the border of us all, not making any attempt to fight, instead, she picks up her pack, and bow and arrows and starts to walk off. Before I think things through, I am in front of her, baring the way.

"What?" she demands.

"You betrayed us. We could die because of you, so if you think that you can just walk away from here unscathed, then you are sorely mistaken."

"You don't have it in you to kill me." She sneers.

"Maybe not kill, but you see Artemis' leg? My spear did that to her, and I can just as easily do that to you. I don't trust you anymore. Now give me your pack and weapon and get out of my sight."

I point the spear at her, and take her pack and bow and arrows. She makes no move against me, her eyes darting from the spearhead glinting in the sun, to Artemis still curled up in pain, blood gushing from her leg. I place her things on the ground.

"Now_ go_." I say through clenched teeth.

She sprints away from me. I feel no guilt, I spared her life.

"You let the rat go." Artemis says, still from her spot on the ground. "And you didn't kill me."

"Just because you've both done me wrong doesn't mean you deserve to die."

"You're a fool Talia. My leg will heal, and then I'll come after you. This is a game, and it's kill or be killed. You don't kill, which means you will be killed. But I'll make sure you watch us kill your allies before you die. First, hammer wielding Norse god, then the ginger. And then, you can watch as we slice your boyfriend into pieces. Then you. And then, once I win, I might go mad, I might attack your family. Your famous parents, and your dear, dear brother. Then they'll be reunited with you. I'll go to prison for it, but it would be worth it."

I don't know whether these are empty threats or if she's properly sick in the head. She can threaten me as much as she wants, but to threaten everyone I love and care about, that's beyond forgiveness. I go crazy. I let out some kind of strangled cry, and my heart, and nature to protect those I am loyal to, leads me to driving the spear into her chest. My aim is perfect, and she gasps as it enters her heart. Her eyes lock with mine, a weak smirk crosses her face.

"You're a killer now Talia." She says. She laughs weakly, and the cannon signals her final breath as she slumps to the floor. Her words echo in my head. I just killed someone in cold blood. I turn to my allies. Their fights have stopped. The Careers eyes Artemis' body lying by my feet. Apollo howls, and races up to his sister's corpse, pushing me roughly aside. He grabs onto her and sobs. I immediately feel regret, as I imagine myself clutching Ethan's body. Tears immediately fall from my face, and I seek solace in Lewis' immediate embrace, burying my face in his chest to block out the sound of Apollo's anguished sobbing. The hovercraft comes from where we headed earlier, obviously holding the dead body of Levi, fresh sorrow brings more tears. I turn my head and watch as Ava and Zeph haul Apollo away, after he swears vengeance on me. My remaining companions gather their things as we decide to look for somewhere else to set up shelter. I pull my spear from Artemis' chest, the tip now coated with blood. I look away from the hole now in her, leaving the hovercraft to remove her from the arena. I slip the spear back into the pouch slung across my back, and pick up Haley's bow and arrow. Lewis takes her pack. We will still have to face her later, if she doesn't die of thirst or is murdered by another tribute, left defenceless. She will be another tribute to die at my hands. I use her bow to shoot a rabbit to cook later. Lana carries it. We wander around aimlessly for a few hours, my leg muscles burning. I look to the sky.

"Hey Mum? Dad? Can you help us? We need somewhere to set up camp." I ask.

Then a silver parachute floats down towards us. The box contains a tent big enough for four. It is a dark green colour, so we set it up near the trees to blend in. The sun has set now, so Rowan, who cooks the rabbit, wears the pair of see in the dark glasses to see. The rabbit takes what seems like an agonisingly long wait for our hungry bodies, and when it is finished, we wolf it down in about two minutes. Lana puts on a pair of the glasses, and uses the first aid kit to treat us all. Rowan has the most obvious injuries, having pulled his shoulder, and sporting bruises up and down his arms. A few unnoticeable cuts decorate Lana and Lewis' arms, the scariest one is a small, shallow cut along Lana' s neck, but she says it does her no harm. I dab antiseptic onto the cut down Lewis' bicep. We are both quiet, he only winces a few times when the antiseptic enters his wound. He notices my distress and kisses me three times, once on my forehead, once on my nose, and lingering kiss on my lips.

"It's going to be ok." He whispers into my ear.

It's not, today was only a fraction of the things to come, I think. Oh Lewis, don't you see? I cried over the death of an enemy, what am I going to be like if you die? You're making it harder and harder for me being able to live without you. I might have to die too.

I kiss him back. "Yeah. Things can only get better."

**Love it? Hate it? Did you know who the traitor was? Let me know! Review! (Poll still open for voting by the way, Talia is in the lead, thank you to the 7 people who have voted so far, let's see if we can make it to 10!) As always, thank you for reading.**


	18. AN4:In Which I BegBribe You for Ideas

**Help Me.**

**Friends! I have been diagnosed with the most deadly disease known to all authors, novel ones and fanfiction ones alike. That's right, I have:**

**WRITERS BLOCK. *cue dramatic music and gasps***

**Dun, dun **_**DERRRRR!**_

**Which means, I turn to you all. PM me, or review me some ideas and I'll use them, and will have Chapter 15 up for you quickly! If this isn't incentive enough for you, I have another offer! **

**For anyone who supplies me with good, realistic ideas (ie- I can't kill Talia because then the story would end, or I can't send in Magnus Bane flying a unicorn throwing rocks at everyone, although that would be brilliant!) ASAP, you can choose either me telling you some spoiler-y plot lines for the end of 105****th**** Hunger Games, or you can read before anyone else, a letter from Lewis to Talia, that will be seen later in the story. Type either 'spoilers' or 'letter' with your ideas in a PM or review.**

**Thank you! Keep voting on the poll, we're nearly at 10 votes! **

**TGWG15, actually, you can know my first name now. It's Sophie. **

**BYEEEEEEEEE **


	19. Fifteen: To Die For

**Sorry! I had writers block, thank you to everyone who submitted ideas! Hope you enjoyed your prizes! Poll still open, 9 votes! Can we make it to 10? 12? 14? Enjoy! By the way, the song that Lewis and Talia hum is 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz, I imagine it to be their theme song, listen to it if you don't know it!**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

My dreams are plagued with images from the horror of the day before. I watch my murder of Artemis and her brother's howls of anguish. I relive the gut-wrenching sensation of betrayal and fresh sorrow over death. I sleep in the same sleeping bag as Lewis, even though I could have slept in Haley's. There was something very comforting being curled up next to him, being cradled into sleep. Sun shines through the sheer material of the tent. Rowan and Lana have their own sleeping bags, but their arms are outstretched towards each other, fingers touching. Lewis' face in sleep is peaceful and serene. I brush a few strands of dark hair from his forehead. He opens his eyes blearily. Green meets blue. He smiles sleepily.

"Good morning gorgeous." He says, in the just woken up, murmuring voice.

"Good morning Lewis!" says Rowan, from across the tent. I didn't realise he was awake.

"He wasn't talking to you, Ro." Says Lana. Evidently, everyone was awake.

"Nonsense. If he's going to use gorgeous in a sentence, he could only be talking about me."

"If that's true, then why is he not sharing a sleeping bag with you?"

"He's in denial about his love for me of course."

"You wish, mate. You wish." Lewis interrupts the District Seven tribute's bickering.

I sit up, and pull a pack towards me, digging out some dried fruit. I eat a few, and then pass the rest around. There's the sound of a gong. We all sit up a bit straighter, this noise isn't the cannon that signals a dead tribute, or the parachute noise.

"Hello, tributes, may I have your attention please." Comes the voice of the announcer, "There will be a feast in two hours at the Cornucopia, the prize is letters from your families, and there is a letter for everyone. Good luck to all those who attend and may the odds be ever in your favour."

"I'll go." Rowan says.

"You want to go? It's only for some letters." I say.

"It'll give me something to do. I'm going to go crazy if I sit here all day."

"I'll come with you." Lana says.

"Be careful." I say. "Both of you."

"We'll leave soon, give us time to get to the Cornucopia." Rowan says.

They spend the next hour gathering their weapons to take with them. I slosh some of the water over the ground, turning the dirt into a muddy paste, and I start to decorate the revealed skin of my allies, to help them blend in. Lana pulls her brightly coloured hair into a ponytail, and they both put their hoods up. They set off. Rowan with his hammer tucked into his belt, and Lana with Haley's bow. Both have an array of knives in the lining of their jackets. I watch them leave, and see them lock hands. I turn around. Lewis smiles at me. His hair is still mussed from sleep. I crawl over to him and sort it out, even though it looked nice messy. He thanks me for my efforts with a kiss, I return it, but can't help but think of Rowan and Lana, heading into battle, just for some letters.

"It was their choice." He says, as if he had read my mind.

"You don't think they'll die do you?"

"We're all going to die eventually Talia."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't know what to think. All we can do is wait."

My hand creeps over to his, and our fingers intertwine. I move myself and I'm practically in his lap, sitting close to him, my legs thrown over his. With his free hand, he plays with some of the loose strands of my hair. He hums a soft tune whilst doing so. I recognise it, so I hum the other part, we finish, and sit in silence. It is broken by the blast of a cannon.

"What if that was one of them? What if they don't even make it to the Cornucopia? We shouldn't have let go." I start to panic.

"You underestimate them. They were the ones who killed one of the Careers at the start of the Games. Rowan held her down and Lana stabbed her."

We spend what is a mind numbingly long amount of time waiting for our allies return, not helped by the cannons that are going off every couple of minutes. Then there is a rustling from outside, and Lana's head pokes through the tent opening.

"Help me-please!" her voice is breathless and frantic.

Lewis unzips the opening completely to reveal Rowan lying on the ground. I wince at the sight of him. Large gashes run up his leg, and across his stomach. He clutches a brown parcel and waves it half-heartedly.

"I had to drag him here, it was that District 2 bitch that did it. I made sure she paid for it though." She pants. Lewis pulls Rowan the last few centimetres into the tent. I'm surprised he didn't react to the news that Lana had killed his cousin.

"I need to heal him." Lana says, rummaging through the first aid kit, her hands shaking.

I force her to calm down and drink some water first. She takes deep breaths.

"You can help him now." I say.

Her hands frantically go back in the first aid kit, and she pulls some bandages and some antiseptic. She takes a knife from the lining of her jacket and hacks off most of Rowan's shirt and trouser leg.

"Blimey Lana, I never realised you wanted my clothes off so quickly. Could have at least asked first, before stripping me." Rowan's tone is weaker than usual.

"Shut up asshole, I'm trying to save your life."

She tips lots of antiseptic onto some cotton buds, and wipes it across the wound on his stomach. I help her by doing his leg. He yells obscenities as it enters the wound.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lana murmurs. She is becoming hysterical, her hands becoming wet with his blood, and her face stained with tears.

After we clean the wounds, she wraps bandages around them, concealing the horrible cuts. The discarded tatters of his clothing lie near us, soaked in blood. Lana sloshes some water on her hands to clean them. Rowan winces as he tries to sit up, so we prop him up against some packs. He looks weak and doesn't make any jokes. Lana sits next to him, stroking his hair.

"You all know I'm not going to make it. So why don't we all read our letters? I hope they're worth dying for."

I open the parcel, and find an envelope for everyone. I open mine, and find three different people's handwriting. I know who's they are without looking at the names. Ethan's untidy scrawl, Dad's neat printing and Mum's loopy lettering.

'_Tal, _

_What did I tell you about the face-munching? Yes, I told you not to. Forgot about that, didn't you? Tessie and Gale are beside themselves, they spend the day in happy tears, then sad tears. I'll forgive you if you do the skewer thing. Again, please don't die_

_I love you loads, stupid. _

_Your More Attractive/Charismatic/Funny Brother, Ethan.'_

I laugh at his warning, and make a mental note not to show anyone. I skip onto the next letter.

'_Talia, _

_You're doing so well. Your father and I are very proud of you. I know you must be feeling awful about killing someone. We all do, so don't worry. Think of it like this, she would have killed you if hadn't killed her, and I don't blame you for it after hearing her threats. Come home honey. We miss you and love you. _

_Mum.'_

Her letter makes me feel reassured, she felt the same emotions as me when she was in the Games. I read the last letter.

'_Talia,_

_Congratulations on making it this far, we are all so proud. Your mother has probably said everything for me, so I'll say I agree with her. If you ever need anything, just ask, and get it to you. Slightly cheating, but we need you to live. Remember not to get too attached. _

_Love you Loads, Dad.'_

I fold the letter and slide it into my back pocket. No-one asks to see anyone else's letters, but Lana reads Rowan's to him. He seems to be getting weaker. Lana checks his bandages, and it's not a nice sight. The wounds go right to the bone, and show the starting signs of infection.

"Lana. Let me go." He says.

"No. I'll get you through this."

"_Lana_. We all know I'm a dead man. Don't prolong my suffering. I'll be dead by morning."

"No, you won't. I won't let you."

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do about it. Better I die now, then you have to kill me later."

Lana purses her lips and doesn't say anything. She doesn't however, put new bandages on, showing that she agreed. She sits in the corner of the tent, silent and subdued. None of us feel like cooking, so we help ourselves to the strips of meat in our packs. Rowan refuses his food. Night falls quickly, and the tent becomes dark. I ask aloud for some light, and I crawl outside to retrieve a lamp attached to a silver parachute. The lamp is turned on by a switch, bathing us all in it's warm glow. Rowan is covered with a sheen of sweat. He moans.

"Lana. Come here." His voice is barely more than a whisper. We all know that the end is coming. Lana crawls over to him. Her face still tear stained.

"Goodbye."

"I wish it wasn't goodbye."

"It has to be."

Lana leans down and kisses him on the lips, slowly and softly, as if afraid of hurting him.

"Thank you." He croaks. He wheezes and his eyes glaze over. The cannon fires as Lana falls onto his chest, silent sobs escaping her.

I feel tears run down my face as well, and am thankful that Lewis is there to comfort me, I only squeeze his hand though, as I don't want to upset Lana further. I hear the anthem sound, and go to look at the casualties. Five died at the feast. Then it shows Ava's face, and then Rowan's. His face is joyful in the picture, less like the sexy comedian persona he's been using, and more like the little boy who loves pirates. I do the gesture in his owner. To you, Captain.

I retreat back inside. Lewis and Lana have agreed to place him outside, so the hovercraft can take him. As they haul him out, I count the tributes in my head. Seven died today. Leaving only me, Lewis, Lana, Zeph, Apollo and Haley. The Games are coming to an end, and that means that things will get worse.

**I feel like a cruel person. But it had to be done. Review?**


	20. Sixteen: Games

**Merry Christmas everyone! I went shopping today I have a new poll on my profile, vote if you have a spare second! Enjoy this chapter! (Don't hate me...)**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

The night is a disturbed one. Lana sobs quietly, but I can't help but hear her. The hovercraft comes to collect Rowan's body, which wakes me up, but I don't know about the others. It's especially weird in the morning. The tent seems much larger without his presence. Everyone is quiet. I crawl out of my sleeping bag. Rowan's body has been taken, I can see it from how the morning sun shines through the sheer tent material. I grab my pouch of spears, and go and get us some food. I slip through the trees, making my tread as quiet as possible, so as not to scare away any possible meat, or to not alert enemies of my presence. I hear rustling and whip around. Nothing. I realise a spear isn't the best weapon of choice, so I head back to the tent to get either knives or the bow and arrows. I get back to the tent and freeze. There stand Apollo and Zeph. At their feet, Lewis and Lana lay. I'm not sure if they're still asleep, or unconscious, but I'd guess unconscious considering they are no longer in their sleeping bags. I notice that a third figure also lies on the ground. It must be the only other tribute. Haley.

"What did you do to them?" I demand.

Zeph tosses a rock he holds, and catches it in a lightning reflex.

"Relax. They're not dead. Yet." He gives his eyebrows a mocking raise.

"What do you want?" I don't change my tone.

"Must you be like that Talia? We just want to have some fun." Zeph purrs.

"Zeph, don't play around with her." Apollo says, "I just want vengeance for my sister, that's it. I don't see why you had to knock out the others to be honest."

"Don't be like that Apollo! It's the Hunger _Games_, we should be allowed to have a little fun."

"Somehow I don't think I'll share your opinions of what _fun_ is." I meet Zeph's eyes and glare.

"Jeez. I can practically feel the hate coming off of you. And don't worry, I don't want to hurt you, when your time comes I'll make it quick and painless for you. Lucky for us, we have a toy each." Zeph steps aside, making the three bodies on the floor more visible. "Which one would you like?"

"I don't want to play."

"Fine. I'll kill them all myself. Slowly and painfully. Then I'll find you and do the same." He shrugs. Then leans down and studies the three tributes. He plucks Lewis upwards by the collar of his t-shirt. He could be sleeping, if it weren't for the fact that he had a large bruise on his head, the size of my fist, which oozed blood, trailing down his face. Zeph pulls out a knife from his jacket.

"Why don't we start by carving 'I Love Talia' onto his face? He'll appreciate that." He lowers the blade.

"_No!"_ I shout. I'm impressed with myself. My legs are shaking, but my voice is loud and authoritative. Zeph lets Lewis fall in a heap to the floor. He then tosses Haley to me. I catch her.

"Kill her, or I kill your boyfriend. Your ginger friend can die too."

It's typical that Haley chooses this moment to wake up.

She looks fearfully up at me.

"Talia- I'm sorry." Tears start to flow from her face. "I shouldn't have done what I did. Please don't kill me."

"Haley. I'm sorry. I don't want to kill you. But if I don't, I'm killing Lewis and Lana, and I like them more than you."

"Ouch." Zeph mocks. I ignore him.

I slide a spear from my pack.

"I'll make it quick. I swear." I say.

"No! Talia! _Don't!_" Haley screams. I bite my lip, and remembering how she betrayed us, and led Levi to his death, I start to plunge the spear through her heart. She breaks free of my grip, and sprints away from me. The hatred still curses through me, and I throw the spear. I realise what I've done. The spear flies free of my hand, and sticks through Haley's stomach-and Apollo behind her, pinning them to a tree. Like a skewer. Haley screams. I rush over to them.

"I'm sorry." I say to her. I notice Apollo behind her. Since I'm feeling remorseful.

"I'm sorry about your sister. She was a bitch, but you seem ok. I'm sorry it happened this way."

His eyes lock with mine. Grey, like Rowan's, and more shockingly, with his blond hair as well, he reminds me of Ethan. His eyes fall shut. The cannon fires, signalling his death. Haley still shrieks in pain. I realise that Apollo was considerably taller than her, so the spear delivered a more fatal blow. I pull the spear out, and they fall to the floor. Haley clutches at the wound in her stomach. Blood gushes out.

"I promised I'd make it quick." I say, and plunge the spear directly into her heart. She makes no effort to stop me. I'd probably do the same if I were in that much pain. The cannon fires. Slow applause comes from behind me.

"An impressive show, two in one, very Career-like. You're almost attractive." Zeph says, stepping closer to me. I punch him in the face, and bite back the pain his hard face causes my knuckles.

"Once was enough. Now get lost, before I stick this spear through your heart as well." I say, through gritted teeth. He grins.

"Don't worry. I don't like you, not one bit. But, unfortunately, despite your sudden bloodlust, and urge to continue your killing spree, I have to get back at you for killing my ally."

He quickly yanks Lana up from the ground. Her eyes blearily open. They widen at the sight of the bodies strewn on the ground, and that Zeph holds her. I sprint forwards to stop him.

"Sorry Talia. It has to be done." He forces Lana into a headlock. I see the muscle ripple in his arms and a sickening crunch, mixing with a scream and the cannon firing. Lana falls to the floor, her head bent awkwardly in the wrong way.

"I'll see you later Talia. I left you your boyfriend, if you want to continue your killing spree. Then come find me. We'll have fun. See ya." He winks, and sprints off.

I race to Lana's body, but don't risk moving her, her body looking frail and mutilated. I cry. I consider Lana to be my closest friend, excluding Lewis. I feel Lewis crawl over to me, having woken up. I fall onto him and try miserably to tell him everything. He understands most of what I say, and calms me down. He's so good at that.

"Lewis?"

"Yeah?"

"It's just us and Zeph now."

"I know."

"I think-I think we need to break the alliance." My voice cracks.

"I was thinking that as well."

I cling to him tightly.

"I don't regret our decision though," he says, " I'm glad we had this time together."

"Me too. I don't know how I would have made it through this far without you."

I lift my face from his shoulder and gaze into the green eyes I've come so accustomed to.

"Don't look Ethan." I warn, remembering my brother's disgust at our PDA's.

I lean in and kiss him then. At first sweetly, for our bittersweet situation, having lost our friends, and soon each other, then I put more emotion and passion into it, for him, to know how I feel for him, and that I'll miss him dreadfully, even if I'm dead.

"Run Talia." He says, after I pull away. "He'll come for either one of us. Your family need you. Run."

He nods at me. I stand up and grab my pack from the tent. I grab my spears, and the bow and arrow. I killed Haley today, so I'll use her weapon in her honour.

"Goodbye Lewis." I say.

Then I run. I run like hell is following me, forcing back the tears that will erupt soon. I don't notice how far I've gone, but the fresh air calms my thoughts. I must have been running for at least a few hours. I suddenly realise my stomach growling. I use the bow and shoot myself a rabbit. I skin it myself, something I wouldn't have been able to do a few days ago. I fashion a spit, and cook my food. I reread the letter from home over and over again whilst it cooks, my tears spattering on the paper. I devour the entire rabbit. Soon I will die, or Lewis will. I'm tempted to kill myself now, and let Lewis deal with Zeph, but I remember my promise to my family. I have to see it through. Even the best case scenario leaves me sick to my stomach. That would be Zeph killing Lewis, then I kill Zeph. I don't even want to think about the worst cases. Entangled in a web of mindless thought, the night approaches quickly, and I watch as the dead tributes faces appear. Apollo, who reminded me of Ethan, Haley, who was my ally and Lana, who was my friend, I'll miss her the most. The gesture of respect is a lot more poignant.

I exhale sharply and prepare myself for the next crushing blow. My death or Lewis'.

**I'M SORRY! I didn't want to do this either, but I had to...Merry Christmas? Review? **


	21. Seventeen: Crying is All I Can Do

**Again, I'm sorry about the events of the last chapter...they had to happen. Sorry this chapter is quite short, I needed to end at this point. Enjoy... And thank you for getting me to 100 reviews! You're all the best! **

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

The sound of a gong wakes me up, from where I lay in my sleeping bag, in a ditch.

"Can I have your attention please." Comes the announcers voice, "We are enforcing a time limit on this year's Games. There must be a victor by the end of the day, or the consequences will be severe. Congratulations on making it this far, enjoy your last day in the arena. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favour."

His voice disappears with a burst of static. One day left. In the next few hours I will probably be dead. Considering this, I eat all the remaining food in my pack. Unfortunately, this is three strips of beef and half a packet of dried fruit. I let my food go down, then tentatively make sure everything is packed. I decide to use the bow today, my spears are covered with the blood of my kills. I walk as quietly as I can. In my head, I know that I must be stone cold, in my desperate want to see my family again. My heart is a whole other matter. I focus on going with my head, ignoring all of my heart's pleas. I'm unsuccessful. I can't stop humming to myself. I hum the tune of the Hanging Tree. I hum to every song that comes through my brain. I make a mental note to sing more if I get out of the arena. In the distance I hear the sound of twigs snapping, leaves rustling, and faint voices. I quicken my pace to a sprint, still trying to keep my noise to a minimum. I find myself in a clearing. And in front of me, there is Zeph, holding Lewis in a headlock similar to the one he held Lana in yesterday. I remember the outcome, and before my head can overpower my heart, I've strung an arrow into the bow and charged nearer to them. They both notice me then. Lewis shakes his head frantically, but I've already released the arrow. It soars through the air, and buries itself through in Zeph's skull. He howls in a mixture of frustration and pain, releasing Lewis, and crashing to the ground in the process. I stalk over to him and look him in the eyes.

"That was for Lana. Burn in hell, you bastard." I say as coldly as I can. The cannon fires, and I realise that his death is the first one I don't feel remorse for.

"Talia why did you do that?" Lewis asks, having gotten to his feet. "I was letting him kill me, then you'd be free to kill him and then win."

I process our situation. It's just the two of us now. There's no-one to kill either one of us. And I'm not starting another rebellion by going and getting some nightlock, no offense Mum.

"Oh god. What are we going to do?" I start to pace frantically. "I did not think this through."

"Hey, a rule change would be really appreciated right about now!" I yell, throwing my pack and weapons to the ground.

The gong sounds. Did they reply to my request? I'm filled with hope.

"Congratulations on remaining the final two tributes alive. I would like to remind you of the time limit. There must be a victor by the end of the day or there will be severe consequences. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour." The announcer says.

Of course they wouldn't let us both live now. This is golden entertainment. We still have a few hours though. I keep pacing, trying to think of an idea.

"Wait. I think I know what this is for now." Lewis says.

"What?" I turn around, from where I stand on the other side of the clearing. He holds a small bottle.

"I got sent this when we broke the alliance. 'Use when the time is right' it says. There's no time better than now." He uncorks the bottle.

I realise what is most likely within the bottle.

"No!" I sprint towards him, but he already presses the bottle to his lips and drinks. I reach him and bat the bottle out of his hands, but he'd already downed most of the liquid. He falls to the ground, and lies on his back. I practically fall as well. I frantically clasp his face.

"Don't die Lewis, please." I beg.

His eyes find mine. They are still the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. One lone tear escapes from one of the forest green orbs.

"I love you." He whispers. His eyes are concealed by his eyelids gently closing. He loves me? I suppose the feelings we've both shared are romantic ones, it just shocks me as he says it aloud. I think I love him too.

The cannon fires. No.

"Lewis?" I check his pulse. Nonexistent. I scream. Even though I know there is no point in trying, I give him mouth to mouth and pound on his chest. I feel the tears escaping my eyes. I give up my attempts to revive him. I fall onto the ground beside him, and edge my face next to his. I kiss him, and my eyes well up again when he doesn't respond.

"I love you too." I say. My arms clamp around him then.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the winner of the 105th Hunger Games, Talia Mellark!"

I do not make any effort to wave to the viewers. I stay firmly clamped onto Lewis. I curl up in the foetal position, and my legs rest on Lewis. I hear the hovercraft whirling above me, to take me away. I refuse to get on it, and leave Lewis. I hear people coming towards me. They prise me off of Lewis. But I'm not leaving him. I scream at them, the people wearing almost clinical looking white uniforms. I scream Lewis' name, crying hysterical tears now. I rip my arms from the clinical people's grip, and fall back onto Lewis' body. Voices command me to get up, but I refuse. I'm yanked upwards again, despite my protests.

"I'm not leaving him!" I shriek. I've become delirious. Crazy. The sight of all the bodies, especially the ones that died at my hands have made my mental state deteriorate. I thrash wildly under the grips that hold me. Then I feel a sharp stab in my upper arm. I look to see someone removing a syringe. I see one last glimpse of Lewis' body before the drugs take effect. My eyes glaze over slightly. My legs lose the ability to move. I can't force any of my limbs to move. One of the people pick me up, and carry me to the hovercraft. I watch as more people come over to the clearing. I watch as I blearily see them zip Lewis' body into a black body-bag. I try to scream his name, but nothing more than a strangling noise escapes my mouth because of the tranquiliser. I do the only thing I can do. Cry. Then I notice we've boarded the hovercraft. The metal plate lifts me up, as I watch my last view of the arena disappear. The next few minutes are a blur. Still under the drugs influence, I am a ragdoll, as I am placed in hospital like room, stripped and dressed in a light green hospital gown and am hooked up to various drips, I'm too numb to feel pain. Heads hover above me, covered in surgical masks. I notice one of the doctor's eyes are coloured crimson. I am back in the Capitol. Then something from the drips is rushed into my body. It washes over me, my eyes droop shut and I black out.

**There will be more! Probably about two more chapters? I don't know. Review? **


	22. Eighteen: Post Mortem

**Hello everyone! Chapter 18 is here! I think one more, maybe two chapters to go! Enjoy this one **

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

My eyes open to a clean white room. I look down at myself, my limbs that stick out from my hospital gown, are smooth, with a flawless complexion. No doubt the Capitol had some kind of procedure on me. My hands immediately fly to my chest, and I sigh with relief that no other surgery was performed. I roll over onto my side. I notice there is an envelope lying on the side table. My name is written on it. I grab it, and slit the top, pulling out a piece of paper. I recognise the writing, and it brings familiar tears to my eyes.

'_Talia,_

_I know where I hid, or more likely where I'm going to hide this letter. I know that you'll only receive it when I'm dead, or maybe they won't even give it to you then, and I'm writing to no-one, like a diary._

_Dear Diary, I met a girl._

_That girl is you, Talia. Here is my confession. I don't know if you'll read this, but I owe it to myself and you to write this. At least if I'm dead I don't have to fear rejection. So, here it is._

_I think I might love you. _

_Sudden I know, but in a time where death could be instant, time cannot afford to be wasted. And let's face it, I was brought up being told by my father about your mother and everything about her, how perfect she was, even though he was married to my Mum. It was only natural when I met you properly that I would fall for you. I'd met you once before, but you were only little, a year younger than me, but our dads got in a fight so we didn't see each other again until the reaping. I watched you. The way you were burning holes into your brother's head to get him to stop fidgeting. Then you're name was called. You were so brave. You didn't cry at all. Then your brother's name was called as well. I literally saw you crumble into a million pieces, it pained me. So I volunteered, because I didn't want to see you unhappy. I did what Dad should have done all those years ago. I volunteered to save you. I suppose he had his reasons not to, but he still needed to feed everyone, but they would have coped. True, he might have died, but better that than a rebellion. That's why I'm glad I'm dead now._

_It's very weird to consider myself dead, seeing as I'm perfectly alive as I write this. But it's certain to happen and I know the only reason you won't get this letter is if the Capitol don't permit you to receive it. I know you will win. _

_Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, you. You're perfect. Your hair, dark that contrasts with your fair skin, your eyes. I should hate them, the eyes of the enemy. But they're only the same colour. Your eyes are just you. I see your feelings, heart, mind and soul reflected in them. You are beautiful and I realised spending time with you, that you're beautiful on the inside too, you're kind, funny, compassionate. I wish you would have the same love for me as you do for your family. I lied to you that night, when you cried because of what I did on the chariot. I told you it was for sponsors. A filthy lie. But seeing the look on your face showed me you wouldn't appreciate the truth. I saw you then, looking just as you do, but more. I just had to kiss you. To feel your perfect, pink lips against mine just once. I decided that I would make that grand gesture of love to you, to see if you felt the same. So I did and you kissed me back. Words cannot explain how happy I was at that moment in time, I didn't even notice you pulling away. You punched me later. Rejection hurt more than the punch. I'm writing this after the training. I heard you sing, it was the most stunning sound I've ever heard. I ached to hear it again. I hope I did. None of us can change what happened in the Games. I just hope that I died to save you. If I died from stepping off the pedestal too early at the beginning, I'm disappointed in myself. I also want you to know that writing this letter made me feel like my feelings are set in stone. I do love you. I probably didn't get a chance to tell you. Now you know. _

_I'm not sure whether the Games are a blessing or a curse. The blessing being I got to know you and fall for you so hard. The curse being I can never act on it, never kiss you again. God knows how much I want to. Whatever happened, it's for the best. Congratulations on winning the Games, by the way._

_I love you. Remember that. You have my heart, forever and always, do what you will with it._

_Lewis.'_

If I wasn't crying before, I definitely was now. I reread the letter over and over in my head. He loved me since I sang at training, and I've just realised that I love him now. When I can't tell him. A nurse with electric blue hair and eyes comes into the room. She notices my distress.

"Are you ok hun?" she asks.

I wipe the tears from my face, and try to think positively. I will see my family soon. I'm going home. I nod.

"Good. You'll have to wear the outfit you wore in the Games to greet everyone, but we've had it washed for you, so it will seem new." She leaves.

I climb out of bed, and slip the laundered clothes that have been left on the side on. The mockingjay pin is lying next to the clothes. I attach it back onto my jacket. The material holds the memories, but I'm determined not to cry anymore today. The nurse gives me clearance to leave. I leave as quickly as I can. I thunder into the corridor. I'm alone. Then I hear footsteps, and a clicking of high heels. Around the corner, come my parents and Effie. I run towards them, and into my Dad's solid embrace. I break my promise, and sob.

"I missed you so much."

I leave Dad's arms, and move to Mum's. I even hug Effie.

"You did so well honey." Mum reassures me.

"Well done Talia!" Effie squeals.

I'm not as happy when she announces I have to go to styling now, to get ready for my Victor's Interview, and we'll all watch the full recap of the Games. Effie whisks me away, after I cling to my parents for a few more minutes. My prep teams are far too over enthusiastic, but I'm so happy to be going home, that I endure it. Thankfully, they just do my hair and makeup, seeing as the Capitol procedure that I had done, relieved me of all unnecessary hair. I learn it was called a 'full body polish'. I'm happy to see Eli again though, he gives me a hug, and we eat lunch together before I get dressed. It's only some chicken and vegetables, but I'm so happy to eat a properly cooked meal again. I then stand with my arms above my head, and they lower the dress onto me. It's electric blue, and is gathered under my chest, then billows out to my feet. **(AN/Link to see the dress is on my profile) **It's simple, and I love it. The prep team have curled my hair into gentle waves, and a touch of light makeup. They all beam at me. I smile back. I'm allowed to wear some flat pumps, which makes me very happy. Eli leads me to an elevator, it takes us down. It reminds me of the start of the Games, going underground. Then I remember that a metal plate will take me up onto the stage. Eli leads me to said metal plate.

"I'll be on the balcony. Have fun." He walks off, smiling.

A glass cylinder lowers around me, also reminding me of the lift up to the arena. I shut my eyes as I start to rise. I grip onto the sides of my dress. My head submerges, and I hear Caesar announce:

"Victor of the 105th Hunger Games, Talia Mellark!"

The metal plate snaps into place, and I step onto the stage. The crowds scream my name. I feel confused and dizzy. I smile, and wave tentatively. A wave of shyness comes over me. Caesar comes to my rescue, coming over and hugging me. He then twirls me out of his grip, and raises the arm he still holds.

"Our victor!"

I smile, and take a small curtsey. Caesar takes me to our viewing spot, where we will watch a full recap of the Games. I sit on a plushy red armchair. I kick my legs underneath me. I can practically hear Effie's scream. I make sure my dress covers my legs, so she can't moan too much. They start from the reaping. I lose it when they get to District 12, how my brother nearly gets chosen. I can't wait to see him again. Then they show Lewis. I already feel my eyes start to well up, but I hold them back, knowing my reaction will probably be shown and there's worse to come. Next is the chariots, and I'm forced to watch me and Lewis' first kiss. I glance away. Then it's the interviews. Then the coverage of the party. A large amount is spent on me and Lewis dancing. I almost cry at our slow dance, but I catch myself on it. The Games start, not much is spent on the dead tributes, just them falling. Most of it is me being threatened. I'm almost sick watching Zeph kiss me, just to get a rise out of Lewis. He gets his revenge by knocking him out with a rock. I let out a proud smile. Lewis carries me into camp. Then the deaths start. Levi is first, and I clench my fists in anger watching Haley kill him. Then there's the lake, where I watch myself kill Artemis. Then I watch the feast. It was Ava who caused Rowan's injuries, then there's footage of Lana dragging him back to camp, interspersed with me and Lewis holding hands and humming in the tent. Rowan's death. Then there's the events of a couple of days ago. Our run in with Zeph and Apollo. It's difficult to watch myself kill Haley and Apollo, although I have to credit my technique, even if it is morbid. I'm proud of myself watching as I punch Zeph, then swallow the pain it caused. Pride finishes as he snaps Lana's neck. I feel anger at that. Me and Lewis break our alliance. We both wander in the forest alone. Lewis receives the bottle of poison. The next day, the announcer enforces a time limit. The showdown with Zeph. I kill him without remorse. Then mine and Lewis' pacing. My resolve to not cry shatters when Lewis says 'I love you.' The memory is still raw, and I don't deny myself crying as I watch myself refuse to leave him, and scream at the people trying to drag me away. They end with drugged me, looking heartbroken over my carrier's shoulder at Lewis being zipped into a body bag. The screen fades to black. Caesar squeezes my hand.

"It'll be ok."

I wipe my tears on the back of my hand, and nod slightly.

"You really miss him don't you?" Caesar says, his head on one side.

"More than I can put into words." The audience makes sympathetic noises.

"What if I told you he was alive?"

**Do you like me again now? If you do, review! (unintentional rhyme...go me!)**


	23. Nineteen: The End

**Hello! This is the last chapter! Sorry it's short...**

CHAPTER NINETEEN

I don't comprehend what Caesar says.

"If you _what_?" I ask.

Caesar grins.

"I said, what would you do I told you that he was alive?"

"He's alive?"

Caesar's eyes twinkle in response. I think my whole face lit up.

"You see, we had a little voting thing on here-" He begins.

"I don't care! Where is he?" I interject, on the edge of my seat.

The audience laugh.

"Patience, dear Talia. Let me tell you." He places me back onto my chair. I hop out of it. Caesar sighs.

"I can see that I'm not going to get her to listen to me." The crowd laughs at his dramatic response. He taps his earpiece.

"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome this year's other victor, Lewis Hawthorne!"

I hear the whir of the metal plates. A head of dark brown hair rises. Before Caesar can restrain me, I'm sprinting over there. There is Lewis. Alive. Looking his usual charming and handsome self.

He steps on the stage and is ambushed by my frantic embrace. I can't help but sob tears of joy. I move my head and whisper in his ear.

"I love you too."

He pulls me out of the hug then, and kisses me. I am a burning flame of euphoria. We finish, and the crowd erupts into cheers. I don't let go of his hand, and Caesar leads us back over to the interview chairs. Someone has replaced my armchair with a small loveseat. We sit curled up, still clutching hands.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Caesar says, cue more laughs from the Capitol. I bury my face in Lewis' shoulder and peek at Caesar.

"The crowd love you two, they really do." The crowd roar with cheers at this. "So, we decided to let them pick _two_ victors this year. And they picked you two, obviously. The bottle we sent Lewis was a clever little drug that makes the drinker appear dead, then after a few hours, he woke up, we made him look presentable, and here we are!"

"Now Talia, I seem to remember that at the interviews, you said that you'd sing for us if we won. Could you possibly sing for us now?" Caesar's eyes are big and pleading.

I'm so happy, that my nerves melt away, and I agree.

I stand up.

"I'll sing the song that I sang during training." I say. Only me and Lewis will be aware of the significance though. He squeezes my hand, showing me that he recognises it. I take a deep breath and start to sing, my voice ringing loud and clear.

"_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where they strung up a man they say murdered three.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where the dead man called out for his love to flee.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Where I told you to run so we'd both be free.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.<em>

_Are you, are you  
>Coming to the tree<br>Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
>Strange things did happen here<br>No stranger would it be  
>If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree."<em>

You could hear a pin drop it's so quiet, just like in training. Then the audience breaks into applause. I blush and sit back next to Lewis. He beams at me, and I beam back. Love is a wonderful thing. Caesar talks to us for a little while longer, then he lets us leave. We go back on our metal plates back to the underground holding area. I go first, seeing as the plates can only take one person at a time. I wave to the crowds, then am enveloped in darkness as the metal plate takes me down. I climb out, then watch as it goes upwards, and comes down with Lewis. I collapse into his arms and kiss him like I wanted to the second I saw him again, but was too shy to do onstage. He takes my face in his hands, I gaze into his eyes.

"I love you. So much." He says.

"I love you too. I can't tell you how happy I am that you're alive."

We kiss again. There's a cough behind us. I turn to find Effie there.

"If you're quite finished, we have dinner to go too."

I'm giddy for the rest of the day, smiling into my dinner. Our victory dinner. I just beam at my chicken. No-one denies my happiness. I go to sleep happy, in the knowledge that Lewis is alive, and we're all going home tomorrow.

*Back in District 12, One Day Later*

I step off of the train and onto the platform. I'm home. I spot Ethan approaching with Haymitch, Gale and Tessie. I fly to my little brother, and hug him fiercely.

"Welcome home Tal."

I watch Lewis go over to his parents. Gale claps him on the back, and he hugs his mum. Another thing to love about him. Most teenage boys are embarrassed by things like that, but Lewis hugged her of his own freewill.

"Talia, I know you're dating him now but can you take your eyes off of him for five seconds?" Ethan says. Loudly.

People turn to stare at us, and I feel my cheeks burn. Lewis winks, even under the romantic, sweet him, lies the cocky, funny him. I love both sides of him though. Mum and Dad join us all. We go over to the Hawthorne's. I see Gale grit his teeth and turn to my dad.

"I guess we'll be seeing more of each other now."

"Yes. Why don't we try and get on? For our kid's and wives sake?"

Gale nods, and they shake hands. Haymitch ruins the moment by barging in between us all.

"Are we done playing Happy Families? We need to talk, urgently." He snaps. Mum says all the time that he got even crabbier with age. We head back to my house, in the Victors Village, but of course a new house will be added for the Hawthorne family soon.

We all gather around the dining table.

"Talia, I doubt anyone has told you, but we have a problem." Haymitch says.

"Problem?"

"Yeah. The decision to keep you two alive was influenced by the petition your parents made. Now everyone is really angry, that one petition saw you two both live, when countless others have died over the other Games. Now people are going to start campaigning to stop the Games all over again."

"So what you're saying is-"

"Yes, sweetheart. Your parents have sparked another rebellion."

**THE END. Thank you everyone who read, reviewed and favourited! This story has been my baby these last few weeks, and it means a lot that people actually read this! Merry Christmas Everyone. Sophie xx**

_**PS-(I'll be writing a sequel, so stay tuned.)**_


	24. Tributes Guide

**Because a review asked for it, here's a full list of the tributes from this fanfic's Games.**

Tributes Guide

_Talia Mellark_:

District: 12

Appearance: Dark hair, blue eyes

Fate: Alive/Joint Victor

Allies: Lewis, Lana, Rowan, Haley & Levi

Romantic Interest: Lewis Hawthorne

_Lewis Hawthorne:_

District: 12

Appearance: Dark hair, green eyes

Fate: Alive/Joint Victor

Allies: Talia, Lana, Rowan, Haley & Levi

Romantic Interest: Talia Mellark

_Lana Garcia:_

District: 7

Appearance: Copper coloured hair, brown eyes

Fate: Killed by Zeph/broken neck

Allies: Talia, Lewis, Rowan, Haley & Levi

Romantic Interest: Rowan Mason

_Rowan Mason:_

District: 7

Appearance: Blond hair with a trace of copper, steel grey eyes

Fate: Killed by Ava/ mortally wounded at the feast

Allies: Talia, Lewis, Lana, Haley & Levi

Romantic Interest: Lana Garcia

_Haley:_

District: 6

Appearance: Chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes

Fate: Killed by Talia/stabbed with spear

Allies: Talia, Lewis, Rowan, Lana & Levi/ Careers

_Levi:_

District: 6

Appearance: Black hair, violet eyes

Fate: Killed by Haley/ stabbed through heart /after being crushed by rocks

Allies: Talia, Lewis, Rowan, Lana & Haley

_Artemis:_

District: 1

Appearance: Tall, blonde hair, resembles brother

Fate: Killed by Talia/ stabbed with spear

Allies: Apollo, Zeph & Ava (other Careers)

_Apollo:_

District: 1

Appearance: Tall, blond hair, resembles sister (and Ethan)

Fate: Killed by Talia/stabbed with spear

Allies: Artemis, Zeph & Ava (other Careers)

_Zeph:_

District: 2

Appearance: Tall, muscular

Fate: Killed by Talia/arrow through skull

Allies: Artemis, Apollo & Ava (other Careers)

_Ava:_

District: 2

Appearance: Dark hair

Fate: Killed by Lana/at the feast

Allies: Artemis, Apollo & Zeph (other Careers)

_District 3 Tributes:_

Boy: Dies at Cornucopia

Girl: Dies at the feast

_District 4 Tributes:_

Boy: Dies at the feast

Girl: Dies at Cornucopia

_District 5 Tributes:_

Boy: Dies at Cornucopia

Girl: Dies at the feast

_District 8 Tributes:_

Boy: Dies at Cornucopia

Girl: Dies at Cornucopia

_District 9 Tributes:_

Boy: Dies at the feast

Girl: Dies at Cornucopia

_District 10 Tributes:_

Boy: Dies at Cornucopia

Girl: Dies at the feast

_District 11:_

Boy: Dies at Cornucopia

Girl: Dies at Cornucopia

**AN/Writing this, I realise how many people Talia killed... I hope you all enjoyed the story, sequel coming soon.**


	25. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**READERS!**

**I call upon you all now! I have promised you a sequel, but I don't know what to happen in it! PM me some ideas, characters, plotlines and I'll use them, I'm completely stuck, so far, this is it.**

_**CHAPTER ONE: There's a rebellion. Mum and Dad started it. We'll probably die. I kiss Lewis. OMG! Crash! Bang! Death! Noooooo...**_

**So yeah, ideas would be very much appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, read and favourited this story. Love to you all!**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Sophie **

**(ps-if you give me some ideas, you can request any prize, and I'll do it. Within reason though...)**


	26. The Sequel is On It's Way!

**I am writing Chapter 1 of the sequel as we speak. It should be posted either later today or at some point next week. Happy new year.**

**I've decided the title is going to be: **_**Phoenix**_

**This is not based from Mockingjay, **_**or **_**Harry Potter. I'm calling it Phoenix (although it may change) because a phoenix rises from the ashes, and that's what the rebels are doing, after being (metaphorically, maybe literally if District 12 is anything to go by) burnt down by the Capitol. **

**Do you like the name? I might change it, but Phoenix is the running title because I have no better ideas. You can tell me any you might have. See you soon...**

**Sophie **


End file.
